Little snow trickster
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: SHEILD discovers a new energy source and a potential threat to the earth. Fury sends the avengers to capture anyone who is involved in it. But they were all surprise by the outcome. The energy source is a human and what's more...a child! Inspired by lilwolf12321's Not what we had expected. Excellent story by the way. Not on Hiatus anymore.
1. A kid?

**author's notes. **

**the story is my spin-off of the writer on the summary story.( Though it's a crossover of rise of the guardians and the avengers). I love the story by the way, it's funny and is actually quite good. it inspired me to write this story that I have wanted to write but I couldn't really get the stating point yet. Anyway credits also to the writer on the summary that I am too lazy to mention here on the authors note's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers and Percy Jackson and the **

* * *

**New York, Central Park, 5th Avenue, The Plaza hotel.**

It was 12 o'clock in the evening and the 5 avengers waited at the hallway at the penthouse floor. Bruce didn't want to come since he was afraid that he'll just destroy the place using the Hulk and that left Tony, in his Ironman suit, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor all waiting and preparing for their attack. They all decided to sneak on the roof so that it would cause less attention to the public. Tony didn't really mind it but he had to admit, they all looked a tad bit funny when they would all just barged in the hotel wearing their uniforms. It's going to be pretty embarrassing. So the rooftop was the best choice second to Tony's idea of breaking in the penthouse window.

Fury ordered the avengers to capture anyone who was involved with the energy source. Someone had to be involved, otherwise, they wouldn't be looking for it at a 5 star hotel at the most expensive room. Whoever's got the energy source was awfully rich.

Or maybe just really crafty.

What confused Steve though was the lack of information that Fury gave to them about the power source. No details and no records just, "_the energy source is at the penthouse suite at the plaza hotel." _Was all he said for the place.

When Natasha tried to read Fury's expression when he gave the this mission, he seemed a bit worried. And he could really do used some sleep. Well, he did mention something about nightmares. So that was probably it.

Natasha ordered Tony to show how many people were in the room, the scans said that there was only one. And the power source was present too. Although he could be wrong but he swore that the when he did the thermal scan the energy source was where the same person was standing.

The Avengers sneaked up quietly inside the living room and Steve ordered them to guard the place in every angle. He didn't know how much of a threat Fury though it was but it probably would be big since he sent the 5 avengers to go and collect and capture it. He was about to set the plan into action when what he saw confused him.

A little girl, about the age of 12 was jumping up and down on the couch wearing headphones as her source of music.

They certainly didn't expect that. She's...a child.

"Lower your weapons. She's just a child." Steve pointed out. Fury better be wrong about this. If that little girl was the threat then he might just have to question his place at SHIELD. "Stark!"

"JARVIS? Where is the energy source?" Tony questioned the AI from underneath his metal armor, his tone was really confuse by all of this.

"It appears that you are looking at her, sir." JARVIS replied.

The Avengers looks were all filled with confusion. _A 12-year-old kid?_

_Fury worried about a kid? _Tony thought, chuckling in the inside. This was certainly a new one. He could understand if she was a teenager a bit but—a 12-year-old child is way out of the question. What's next? 5 year olds would go running around with little toy guns as their superpower?

The girl was busy jumping up and down that she didn't really notice the 5 avengers in her home. How did she even afford this anyway? They didn't know. Rich parents perhaps?

She automatically stopped and looked at the Avengers with looks of fear and confusion. The fear evidently passed and she just stared at the 5.

The little girl had long black hair..wait no, light brown? blonde? grey? Platinum blonde! No...it was black. Yeah...black.

_okay what just happened. _Tony thought.

Her hair was tied into a simple, messy fishtail braid and was slung over her right shoulder and bangs poorly cut bangs that were covering her dark green eyes that looked sly, mysterious and mischievous. Like she was thinking on how she would solve a puzzle or discover your secrets. It kinda reminded Thor of Loki's eyes. She had an athletic built and for some reason had the aura that said_ mess with me and you die. _she was also rather small for her age but still she looked very pretty with her porcelain skin.

she looked like a child model who for some reason had very messy(but straight),i-don't-bother-to-comb-my-hair, hair.

The little girl sported a long and grey button up hoodie shirt and black skinny jeans that stopped at her calves. She wore no shoes and instead had some kind of white cloth that was wrapped all around her ankles.

Her choice of outfit seemed odd for normal 12-year-old kid though. The girl finally spoke and her voice was soft yet had a hint of mischief in it, "wrong room?" She raised an eyebrow at them while taking off her blue headphones and plopping them down on the couch beside her.

"I wish." Tony said.

"What's your name, kid?" Natasha asked with a strict and firm voice. She clearly wasn't amused but the situation and just hoped that this was all a Huge joke by Fury, then again Fury wasn't the type to pull jokes so it had to be Tony or Clint.

"I don't know your name, why should I tell you mine."

"You are just a child. Tell me man of Iron, is this not what you Midgardians refer to as a joke?" Thor boomed.

"I was about to say the same thing" Natasha said coldly and glared at both Tony and Clint. They raise their hands in defense and stated that it wasn't them.

"Look Nat, we're just as confuse as you are." Clint said quickly. He thought that Natasha's death glares weren't to be messed with. Thor stepped forward and loudly announced that they 'are the avengers' using his "inside voice" that was considered in this realm as yelling.

The girl eyed Thor for a bit, she was thinking or rather planning something from the looks of it. She then giggle lightly and shook her head. "I know that. Your like famous and all. What I want to know is, why are you doing here?" She crossed her arms on her chest and continued to scan at the group for their behavior.

"We just wanna ask some questions." Nat said calmly this time.

The girl moved towards the kitchen where she took a blue sling bag out of the cupboard and then slung it over her shoulder. This gave the avengers more questioning looks. Even more so when she took out a small silver stick about 10x5 measurement that frost markings. She started humming and then moved to where the couch was and then sitting on it and turning on the tv.

"Avengers huh? That means, Nick must have sent you" she snorted before adding, "I don't get why he couldn't just come her himself. What chance does a 13-year-old girl with a silver short stick against a Norse god "alien" whatever you are..." She pointed the stick at Thor before pointing it at Clint then Natasha,"...two master assassins, a super soldier, and a human automaton. It's rather low don'tcha think?"

The girl said it all in a bored tone. Tony had to say that she was different from the other pre-teens. No normal child her age would not scream and panic and call for their mommy when 5 random strangers(well, they weren't exactly strangers. they were The famous Avengers. A kid her age would most likely squeal and ask for an autograph.) bust into her room..or house.. or penthouse. Whatever. She didn't care if they were all famous superheroes. It looked like she talked back to people who had more higher authority.

"How do you know Fury?" Steve questioned. The girl shrugged and turned off the tv after searching throughout the channels and not finding one that she liked, "she told me." She said dryly.

_She?_

"Look if he wants answers, tell him to come over here himself. No wait, scratch that. OI, NICK, COME ON HERE YOURSELF." she shouted and Tony and Clint couldn't help but chuckled. "He treats you like errand boys...and girl. Can you believe that, it was worse when the go—"she suddenly stopped. This only made the avengers more curious.

What was she going to say? Go..gone..Gomez?

Fury commanded them to detain her. But nobody wanted to fight a little girl. Perhaps if they could just talk her out of it. Seems pretty easy enough. "Hey, Nat. How good are with children?" Clint whispered to her. But Natasha ignored him when she moved to grab the girl while saying, "Come with us kid and you won't get hurt." Nat said grabbing her free wrist.

"Question answered; apparently, not good." Clint stated.

The girl jerked her wrist away from Nat's tight grip and them glared at her before sticking out her tongue. Then something happened. Her stick magically turned into a long silver staff that was bigger than her. She pointed the staff at Natasha and then a blue light appeared. Nat was flung over by a strong gust of wind, that came from the staff. She slammed the end to the ground and the. Suddenly the room temperature drop.

"How did you do that?" Tony had to ask. She didn't get a chance to say though when Clint raced towards the girl, attempting to grab her with no skill at All. What she did surprised the avengers again, she jumped or rather floated up in the air just above Clint's head and them she smack the staff hard on his head and then she sent a strong gust of wind to him causing him to fall backwards, covered with frost. The girl giggled as she landed on the ground.

Tony failed to capture the girl though, because she was quick. And she fought really well with the staff. She jumped towards him and hit him with the end on the side of his armor. The sad part was. It actually hurt. _What is that metal made of. _He just had to have it. His armor froze unabling him to move, temporarily. Thor attempted to grab her from behind but the girl had fast reflexes. She ducked and got under him so that she was on his back, stepping on his cape causing him to tumble backwards. She also frosted his cape to add effect.

Steve didn't know if the girl fought well or they just underestimated her. Who wouldn't? She's 13! He could use his shield to knock her out but he guess she didn't deserve that. She's just a kid after all. He attempted to grab her from behind but was surprised to see that he was hugging Tony.

"Umm...Cap, mind telling me WHY YOU'RE HUGGING ME!"

"But I thought...how did she..." He swore that it was the girl that he saw. Was something wrong with his eye? He let go of Tony. He saw the girl laughing beside the fallen Clint. "Hahaha...you look so good together." She cooed in a mock tone. She was busy laughing that she didn't notice Clint, who already recovered from the hard blow that he received from her a while ago, grab her from behind and locking her in his arms.

"Hey let me go!" She protested.

"You know, you sure are a handful." Clint said. He was still in pain from the blow the girl gave her. He just hoped that he didn't have a concussion later. The girl kept on squirming. "Don't even bother—"

And then poor Clint was thrown forward by the girl. When he looked at her, she had a smirk on her face. Thor was behind her but he failed again in grabbing her. She hit him in his crotch.

Real hard.

Thor knelt, grabbing his crotch from the pain. Tony and Clint couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "What do you know? My brother was right." She commented before giggling again and running towards the door. She was in the hallway, looking at her work, she smiled before slamming the tip of the staff on the ground again causing it to ice the entire floor. "Well, it was nice seeing you folks. Have a snowy day!" She waved the staff and the room was engulfed with a thick cover of snow. The girl ran quickly towards the exit on the rooftop.

Tony had enough of this. He was irritated. And embarrass that he was taken down by a little girl. Not as embarrass as Clint who was judo thrown by the back by the little girl or when Thor hit him hard on his manhood. That was funny. He had to give her points for that.

Ironman rushed to the rooftop where he was still able to catch up to the little girl. She was panting from all the running. She was exhausted. It was the perfect time for Tony to grab a hold of her, but maybe he could just talk to her, she was probably scared out of her mind that she had to defend herself. Although he questioned on how she learned how to fight like that.

"Look kid, we don't want to hurt you, we just wanna ask you some questions." He said calmly.

"And by questions, you mean trapping me In a prison. Why? I'm not a threat or anything. And I haven't done anything evil." She said, her voice was shaky now.

Now Tony was guilty, he scared the poor child. "If you come in quietly, I could give you a room with everything. I'll even give you sweets. Do you want that? Plus, I wanna talk to you about how you did that ice stuff, and what you did with Clint and Thor was hilarious."

The girl smiled and them laughed softly, Tony sighed a bit knowing that she was starting to get comfortable. "I do like sweets...I'm still not coming with you though." She said the latter quickly before running towards the edge of the roof and jumping.

"NO!" Tony screamed. He flew towards her so that he could save the girl. _Why would she jump? _Tony tried to grab her by the ankle. He heard the girl laughing as if jumping off buildings was a normal phenomenon for her. She turned so that she was already facing Tony. Giving him a large grin and a salute.

"Maia!" She the girl shot up and flew. After all that has happened today, Tony was still surprised. His best guess on what this girl was is a mutant. Tony flew up trying to catch her but was sent backwards when she sent a cold gust of wind and ice towards him. Tony however easily was able to recover. "See ya later, Tin man." But instead of chasing after her, he stopped and waited and inside his metal mask, he smirk. Because he knew who was behind her.

When the little girl turned to fly, she bumped into the large chest of Thor, who was hovering right in front of her. Tony quickly flew towards the two and grab the girl's staff before she could go and use on Thor. She trashed around and stretched out her arms to grab her staff.

"Gimme my staff!" She glared at Tony.

He ignored it and looked at Thor who wasn't having a hard time keeping the girl in place. "Let's bring her down at the apartment, Thor." He instructed. They flew towards the penthouse's window of which Thor smash because he thought it was the fastest way to reach the two.

The girl still kept on squirming and struggling, but Thor was just too strong. He hoisted her up from the hoodie. She looked so tiny compared to the huge Asgardian. The girl only kept on reaching her arms to grab her staff. Tony, being his immature self, only raised the staff higher so that she couldn't reach it, giving her a smug look. The girl glared and stuck her tongue out at her.

Natasha looked at the girl and was slightly angry at what she did to her. Her body still felt cold from the wind, ice and snow that she released moments ago. "I underestimated you bunch." The girl mumbled.

"Ah...shouldn't that be the other way around." Said Clint who was rubbing his back from the pain that the girl had inflicted on him. He still wondered in how a small built like that was able to throw down a grown and experience assassin/archer. "We better take her to Fury." Nat took out a syringe filled with green liquid. The girl stared at the needle with horror. "Can we just...take me to Fury without all the needle and whatever is in that stuff." She squeaked.

"We would but from the fiasco that you pulled today, I'm going to have to deny it." Natasha said firmly.

The girl felt a sharp pain in her neck and then...everything was black.

AN: **I need a beta.**


	2. I am Jack Frost!

**SHELD, HELLCARRIER.**

"A 12-year-old kid?! Really? Has Fury gone mad?" Bruce exclaimed. He didn't really know what goes around the one-eyed directors head. He would even go so far to claim as that a kid is a potential threat. When the rest of the avengers arrived, he thought that the small girl;who Thor carried bridal style needed medical attention. Got involved during the detainment, maybe? Or perhaps she was affected by the strong energy source that she developed a mutation that he had to get rid of.

But was surprised and slightly angry that the kid _was_ the energy source and was the one that Fury couldn't stop ranting about. The girl had been taken straight to where Loki had been imprisoned and was now lying on the floor. _They didn't even bother giving her a bed._ He thought. Bruce stared at the screen that made it possible to watch the girl from the glass prison.

It was possible that a human being-if she was even human to begin with, had the potential ability to become a storage for an energy source. They did scans and the energy source within her was proven to be quite strong but Not as strong as the Tesseract. Still, he find the kid to be a tad bit weird. There was something about her that was messing with his vision. And a while ago when he first saw the girl via surveillance camera, there was no one inside the glass prison. He panicked at first and so did the other agents. The agents went to check on the girl to see if she had escaped but when they got there she was still present and sleeping.

It was only then that she appeared on the screen.

He had to admit that it scared the heck out of him. Bruce looked at the silver staff that he placed in his lab. It had beautiful markings and when he did the scan for identity of the metal. Nothing came out. It was unknown.

Tony wouldn't give up though. He was keen on finding out what the stick was. He and Bruce were tasked to check and testing it. "I've check every possible metal in the world, and I still don't know what this is made of. I compared it to normal silver but the comparison is just too far. This...thing managed to penetrate into my Ironman suit. How did she even do those ice things to all of us?" Tony said, slightly irritated that he didn't know a thing about the staff.

"No idea. I did more testing and nothing. It's just a normal, silver staff." Bruce said.

"That can retract." Tony pointed it out. The two science buddies so far success of the staff was finding out how it retracted into its small 10x5 version. He sighed and slumped down on the chair, "whatever this thing is, it seems to be very important to the kid. And it looks like she can only use her powers while holding it. So...she's harmless. for now."

Just then, Steve along with Clint and Natasha came in. All of them were frowning.

"Nothing." Clint said, glumly. Tony raised an eyebrow inquiring that he elaborate it more further.

"We know nothing." He added."no name, no birth records, no nothing."

"And what's more, we interrogated the manager of the hotel and he didn't recall a 13-year-old girl with black hair renting the penthouse. Some guy named, Richard Stevens was staying there apparently. And we checked the video feeds around the hotel, she didn't appear. I even asked the customers of the hotel and they know nothing of some 13-year-old at the penthouse."Nat said in her calm and bored demeanor. Though in the inside she was very surprised on how the girl hid all of this.

"No family?" Tony asked.

Clint shook his head, "I've checked everything, she doesn't show on any missing person websites, no signs of family of siblings and no records of her existence."

"So in other words...she doesn't exist." Tony said.

"Is that even possible?" said Steve who was sitting on one of the empty chairs at the lab. "We are practically watching her right now." He glanced at the screen and frowned about the fact that they put her there without even giving her a bit of comfort.

"Her stuff doesn't help anything either." Nat said,"we checked her belongings and all we found are extra clothes, some bandages, a zip-lock filled with brownie bars, 2 canteens of some yellow honey looking stuff, lots of pens, some Popsicle sticks, a stolen wallet and credit card, a spray bottle perfume that has MIST written on it, and a bag filled with gold coins that we later found out to be drachmas. So far the only useful thing that we found, is her blue flip phone." Nat handed the small device to Tony. He opened it and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is this...?"

"Ancient Greek...at least that's what our translator guys said." Nat added.

"So we have a 13-year-old girl, who can fly and has ice powers whose weapon is a staff of unknown origin that can retract, does not exist and for some reason can Speak Ancient Greek" Steve summed it all out, not believing a single thing that he just said. "That's certainly new." He added.

"It's kinda weird though, why would a 13-year-old prepare a bag that looked liked it's used for emergency events. It looked liked she seen this coming." Nat wonders out loud.

Tony whistled, "got to give her points for this one. It's kinda impressive that managed to trick the hotel manager into letting her stay at one if the famous hotels in the world and not having a single clue of her existence. I mean she's like...13" he said.

"So are we like...looking at a ghost right now?" Clint asked. Tony snorted, "I don't think so, her thermal scan indicated that she is indeed, human." he said.

"I don't know about you, Stark, but no human could fly and have ice powers." Nat said wryly.

"Maybe she's a mutant." Guessed Bruce's. Clint shook his head again, "we contacted Professor X and he said, that he knows nothing about a 13-year-old mutant that has ice powers and could fly. He even checked to be sure and said that there were non mutants at the hellcarrier."

"Then. What. Is . She" said Tony, he really wanted to learn more about this girl as much as the next guy. And he was so curious about her staff.

"Let's ask her then." Said Steve, who was still looking at the screen that showed the girl's now awake figure.

When the girl woke up she found herself to be inside a glass prison. She frowned a bit that they didn't even bother giving her a bed-or a couch for goodness sake! Now her back ached. Why was it anyway? She's slept in far more uncomfortable places.

She went closer to the glass and started banging on it to get everyone's attention all the while with yelling,"GAAAHHHHH...LET ME OUUUUTTT..." Several times.

She recalled the dream that she had a while ago,

_In her dream, she was at an office. A lawyer's office, to be exact. She sat at one of the chairs that twirled around. She continuously started twisting the chair while looking around the room. It was awfully loud outside, but overall, the place was clean. There was a bookshelf at the back of the table where the lawyer supposedly sat and everything was in English. She frowned. She hated English, everything was a bunch of jumbles and words flying off the page. It took her a whole minute to read the first character. "A" she read out loud, then stopped because she was starting to sound like a preschooler being thought how to read, it was embarrassing and she thanked that no one was her to let her see it. "This is a dream." She said softly. _

_The doors opened and she saw a women dressed in a business suit. She had a beautiful but stressed out face. And her hair was white. It was a natural good white not like the kinda white that the old people have. It was a beautiful whitish silver that had a misty touch to it. Her eyes were clear white that only the white iris appeared. A small trail of Mist in different colors: red, yellow, blue and so much more. It seemed to appear around her, it dissolved and materialized liked freshly sprayed girl stopped twirling and smiled when she saw the person. "Mom." She said happily. The woman only smiled to her daughters greeting. She walked towards the white office table and sat down at the big chair. "I'm sure you know why you're here." The woman said with a smirk on her face. _

_"I got kidnapped by the Avengers." The girl said sheepishly."what should I do about it? And is Tom, alright?" The girl asked with worry in her tone. The woman smiled, "your brother is fine, my dear, I'm sure he could handle monsters by himself. " the woman comforted her. "Now about the situation..."_

_"Yeaaahhhh...should I lie?" She asked her mother. _

_"Why—"the woman paused before magically appearing a mobile phone out of the air, she held it near her ear and said, "no. I will not turn your little fight with the sea-monsters into the lock-ness monster again so that you could brag to every mortal on the internet about the encounter...So? I like seeing a giant squid fighting a shark, we don't get that a lot...sorry, goodbye barnacle breath." And then she made the phone disappear. _

_The girl raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling,"Poseidon?" _

_The woman nodded in approval. "I swear, he gets around my nerves a lot." She said while rubbing her temples, "I can see why Athena hates him." The white-haired woman snapped back into her usual smiling expression, "If they ask you your name, tell them it's Jack Frost." She said with no hint of joke in her tone._

_"Jack Frost? Really mom? He's not even Greek mythology."_

_"Just say 're my daughter, I'm sure you'll lie yourself out of it. Plus, those ice powers fit you perfectly." _

_The girl looked at her with thinking eyes, "what are you planning?" She said wryly."They say I'm an energy did something with their tech didnt you?!" The woman only smirked. "Do what I say and you'll soon find out. In the meantime..." She arose from her seat, "I have a mystery case to solve." She snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving The girl lost in her thoughts_

_"I suppose I could make up a story about this. Easy enough." She said before the now clean office turned into mist and she woke up, experiencing a painful back-ache._

The big metal doors opened and Nick Fury was the first to come in. The rest of the avengers entered the other doors at the back of the little girl. "That cage was built for something a lot stronger than you." Nick said. The girl grinned playfully and said, "Niiicckkky!...Can I have my staff back?"

"What's your name, kid?" the girl heard a female voice from behind her, she turned around to see the person and it was the red-haired ninja who said it.

"My name? I don't think you'll believe me." She said. Her lie was planning to action

"From what you did to us moments ago, I don't think that would be a problem" said Nat.

She looked around the room and eyed the Avengers thoughtfully with those green orbs of hers. She didn't really care if she knew their names or not, the most prominent figure that she saw is the Norse god, Thor. She frowned a little bit at the sight of him and recalled something inside her mind. She then smiled again.

She confused the Avengers by her sudden change of expression.

The only names that she knew around here are, Thor, Tony Stark, because he is famous and a hot topic to Hephaestus cabin back at camp, and Nick Fury. "What are your names?" She asked.

"What's yours?"said the tall and muscular blonde man who could easily be mistake for an Athena kid.

"It's Jack, short for Jacklyn." She said happily.

"What's your full name? Because in our records, you don't exist. Now why is that?" Fury asked her. She only shrugged, "not suppose to tell ya. By the way, you look like Ethan, he had an eye-patch too you know. I don't get why she does it to her kids, an eye for an eye, pfftt...can I have my staff back. Oh and my bag too. Please don't eat the nectar and the brownies, those are only meant for me." She said it quickly before sitting down on the floor, "you could have gotten me a bed. Or a sofa or a chair. The ground's not comfy. I remember this one time where—"

The Avengers stared at her, she just kept on fidgeting and couldn't even focus at one subject at a time. Bruce, the ever doctor he was, bet that this kid has some sort of ADD or ADHD.

"You haven't answered my question?" Fury said. Slightly irritated by now of the girl.

"Which one the first one or the second one...by the way can I have my staff back? Pleassseee...I asked nicely." She smiled ignoring the chattering teeth of Nick. Tony stifled up a small laugh, anyone who annoyed Fury just as much as he did deserves a thumbs up. He touched Fury's shoulder, "Let me handle this." Tony said.

"Look, Jack. Can I call you Jack?" She nodded happily, "Let's make a deal. You'll tell us what we'd like to know, and in return~"

The girl smiled and jumped clapping her hands, "OooOoo...you'll give me a strawberry sundae?"

Tony smiled, "I was going to say, 'We'll tell you what you want to know' but I may just have to throw in the strawberry sundae. What do you say?." Sure she has ice powers but in the end she's still a kid.

The girl placed her two fingers on her chin, rubbing them while thinking, "Hmm...I don't really wanna know anything from you guys but I guess I could do with the strawberry sundae in order."

"That's the spirit. So what's your name?" Said Tony.

"What do you think. Little mischievous girl, carries around a staff, can fly, is barefoot, and has ice powers...ding ding ding ding." She said playfully.

And the then Clint couldn't help but chuckle,"you mean to say, you're Jack Frost." He laughed. And so did Tony. Nat thought it was a joke since she was a kid along with Steve and Bruce and Fury was just not amused.

"We have a winner." The girl added.

"Okay, let me rephrase our deal. You get the strawberry sundae, if you tell us the truth of who your really are." Said Tony. The girl looked at Natasha, "see I told you, you won't believe me! " her head turned to face Tony again who was having a look that said, 'kid these days.'

"Yeah...you probably just watched the movie and claimed that you are Jack Frost because you have similar powers. I mean your hair is not even white! And isn't Jack Frost suppose to be a boy?" Said Clint.

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered, "sexist"under her breath.

"Look, I told you what you want to know. If you don't believe me then don't. Think about it, I have ice powers and can fly and has a staff. Why do you think I have no records about my birth or existence, that's because I don't exist."

"She doesn't seem to be lying. And if you gather all the facts, she's seems to be right." Said Bruce.

"Okay let's say that you are "Jack Frost"..."

"Her magic is vaguely similar to that of the Frost Giants." Said Thor. "Tell me young one, are you of Asgard."

"Should I?"

"And how would we tell if she was." Asked Nat.

"Blood test." Said Fury who was still not believing her single word. "It might work...Thor is an extraterrestrial god-ish being...he might have signs of DNA." Said Bruce.

"Let me take her to Asgard...the name Jack Frost seems to be quite familiar. I have heard it in the legends that my father used to tell me. Perhaps he might know something about the little one."said Thor.

For a second there, Nat noticed the worried look on Jack's face. But it quickly subsided. Now she was sure if she was lying.

"Ummm...don't I get a say on this. I'm pretty happy of what I am...and..." Fury cut her off from what she was going to say. "I will not let her escape this facility. For all we know she could be lying about her identity knowing that you'll know something about it and escape if she had the chance."

"You know I haven't really thought of that." She stated.

"Just bring someone here that knows about her existence...and in the meantime, give her a blood test. " Fury said before walking out of the room with Thor following behind him. Probably out to summon the bi-frost. After they left, Nat noticed again the expression on Jack's face. As if she didn't want Thor to bring someone here from Asgard.

"Worried?" She pried. The girl didn't snap instead stared at the fading figure at Thor all the while saying, "I just hope Thor doesn't bring _him_." Nat raised an eyebrow. The girl turned to look at her and she saw sadness and abandonment in her eyes, "I know you won't be happy to see if he's brought him here."

"Him?" The girl snapped back to her usual cheery self. She clapped her hands and was awfully giddy, "so you're going to stick a needle at me again to take my blood and test it. Sure knock yourselves out, it's not like, you're going to find anything anyway." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

She turned to face him,"half of my DNA doesn't exist while the other...I'm not sure...if you'll think I'm lying like little miss Ninja over here..." She pointed at Nat, "then you'll find out the truth when Thor gets back here."

An agent came in wearing a lab coat. The girl assumed it to be the doctor who would take her blood sample. They were going to do it inside the glass prison to make sure she didn't escape. When she got a glimpse of the needle she flinched and moved farther away from the doctor, who only scowled in annoyance of because the brat couldn't keep still. That's until Ironman, who was out of suit of armor decided to hold her.

"I hate needles. They sting a lot." She loud-whispered to Tony, who only chuckled.

"Yeah I still hate them too."

"Liar!"

"Says the girl who claims that she's just Jack Frost." She pouted at him and huffed, "you don't believe me?" She said.

"After all that you showed us today,—maybe." Tony said, still unsure whether he believes in this girl or not. Children weren't liars. They just believe what they're parents or and adult will tell them. Maybe just maybe...she was right. Tony held out the girl's arm and she grimaced when the needle touched her skin and her head pressed tightly to Tony's chest.

He couldn't believe that she was a threat. Over all, she was just a little girl.

"Okay. That's done." Said the doctor before leaving the room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Asked Tony to the girl.

"Still stings a lot." She said. "Soooo...do I get my ice cream now." She said giddily.

"I don't know..." He said mockingly denying the girl who was still pouting at him and pleading, "I'm still not satisfied by your story..."

"What color is my hair?" She blurted out.

"...huh? It's black.." He said bluntly. The girl shook her head and repeated the question. "I told you it's—" suddenly the girl's hair shifted from black to grey and them it settled to pure silver-ish white. "White." He had to keep his jaw from opening. The girl smirked then giggled at Tony's reaction. He arose and yelled to the Nat who was still in the room.

"Nat!"Tony went out of the prison and held the superspy's shoulder, shaking it furiously. "Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"What are you talking about, Tony." Natasha said, irritated as she removed Tony's hands from her shoulders.

"Jack, the girl...what color is her hair."

"It's black." She pointed it out as if teaching a preschooler what a color the car is.

Tony wore a horrified expression and looked at the girl again who was giggling in amusement at Tony's reaction. "Go on...ask Fury." She said softly. Tony immediately rushed towards where Fury was staying panicking a lot, afraid that he's gone crazy. After he left the room, Nat raised an eyebrow at Jack."what did you do to him." She said carefully.

The girl giggled again and gave look as if she has done this all the time. Nat edged closer until she was already touching the glass. "Only those open-minded can see my hair and shoes." The girl said before slumping down on the floor, lying down.

Nat decided to leave the girl to her thoughts and as she exited the room, she took one last glance at the girl...

Her hair was indeed, white

**reviews are always appreciated.**

**so I decided to make a twist into the Greek mythology. Apate is the suppose to be the Greek daemon or spirit of deceit, guile, fraud and deception. I was going to go for Ate, the goddess of mischief but I searched and she doesn't fit the personality that I wanna Bring. I know that in the books, Hecate was the goddess of the mist, but in Greek mythology she was just the goddess of magic and crossroads and other stuff that I'm too lazy to look up. So I decided to make Apate as the goddess of the mist, illusion, deceit and deception and mystery. And make her into a good goddess who is always busy in her work which is hiding anything Greek and roman related from the eyes of mortals. So...one of Jack's abilities is mist manipulation. She can manipulate it to the highest degree, even better than Thalia or Chiron. So basically, the reason Jack doesn't show in any records because the. It is really good at hiding things. **


	3. She has white hair

**ASGARD.**

Thor was seen kneeling in front of his father on his throne. "Rise, my son." Boomed the voice of Odin. Thor did as he was told, his father arose from the golden throne, giving Thor a smile and a manly hug.

"What brings you to Asgard, my son? Have you finally realized that those midgardian mortal friends that you call "heroes" are not worth your time. And that—" Odin said, breaking away from the hug and looking at his son's eyes.

"Father!" Thor scolded, "we have had this conversation before, the Avengers are worthy heroes that deserve respect!"

Odin scowled a little bit at his son's words, "what is your purpose of coming here?" Odin said, moving to his throne and sitting.

"Midgard has found a new energy source, similar but not stronger than the Tesseract. But it turned out to be a mere mortal female child named Jack Frost. It sounded familiar and I was hoping that you may know something about it."

Odin gave a hearty laugh, "you mean to say, Jokul Frosti is a female child?"

"Do you know something about this, father?" Thor asked carefully. Odin smiled faltered, "I know a few facts about the child. Although, I have someone who is more suitable for the job. But I do not think that your friends will approve of it." Odin said standing up and leading Thor away from the throne room and into the dungeons.

"You don't mean—?" Thor said, surprised.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but he is so far the only one who has more knowledge of this Jokul Frosti."

Thor placed a hand on his father's shoulder, he looked at him with unsure eyes, "I respect your decisions, father." He looked up into the glass dungeons and saw the green clothed figure that he so longed to see.

"Hello, Thor and...Odin." Said, Loki. "What brings you here today?" The sneer on his face never left.

"Loki!" Bellowed Thor." It's good to see you again, brother."

Loki's sneer faltered and he spat, "I am not your brother." He looked at Odin with disdain in his eyes, "and I am not your son." He added.

"Loki. I have a proposition for you." Said Odin. Loki turned his back on them and sat at a nearby chair. He took a good book and began flipping the pages, "whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Hear us out, Loki." Said Thor. "SHIELD has found an energy source that turned out to be a little girl."

"Not my concern." Loki said in a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the page.

"She beckons that her name is Jack Frost."

Loki slammed the book in his hands and gave an amused laugh. "Jokul Frosti, is female?"

"She has ice powers, similar to the frost giants." Said Thor. "SHEILD needs all the answers that we could get. We need..I need your help." Thor's voice was pleading.

"Well, there's nothing to do here anyway. I don't see why I can't help your idiotic mortals that you call 'friends'"

"Thank you, brother." Thor said happily.

**BACK AT THE HELLCARRIER.**

Steve kept on glancing at the screen in front of him that showed the little girl. Just a while ago he saw Tony running towards Fury's office as if he's gone crazy. Well, crazier than normal for Stark's sake.

Fury, however, had coffee spilled all over his uniform because the annoying Stark decided to barge in his office without knocking. He looked like he's seen a ghost. Tony held the shoulders of Fury and shook it furiously.

"What the hell, Stark!"

"What color is her hair?" He suddenly blurted out the question. Tony released his hands on Nick's shoulders and began rubbing his goatee, "I mean...it was black then it turned white and then when I looked at the camera...it's black again! I don't know, but I think I'm seeing things. "Tony was ranting already. "So tell me.. What. Color. Is. Her. Hair?"

Fury looked away from Tony's pitiful expression, "it was white when I first saw her. But then I heard the other agents and from Clint's report, that she had black hair. I thought I was seeing things, so I didn't say anything."

Tony sighed in relief, "oh thank goodness. It thought I was going, cuckoo." Tony gestured. He them went out of the room to check on the blood results.

Nat came just happened to heard their entire conversation with Clint beside her who was laughing from what he just saw a while ago. He made sure to have video evidence of Stark going mad around Fury and posted it on the internet."10,000 hits already. Sweet." He said.

"Her hair is white." Nat said. Fury turned around to face the red-haired super spy. "I didn't know how she did it though."

"So it seems." Said Fury.

"Really? Looks black to me." Clint stated as he looked at the screen showing Jack.

"She said only the open-minded can see her hair and shoes. It makes sense why you couldn't see it, Clint." Clint looked offended at what Nat just said, "hey! So the girl has invisible white hair and shoes. Big whoop." He said. Nat rolled her eyes to check on Steve with Clint following her trail.

Fury didn't liked being kept in the dark, he had to know more about this girl. He was still unsure of her claim that she is Jack Frost. It was ridiculous, but from the display of abilities that she possessed, maybe he believed a little bit now. He hoped that Thor could get some answers already. The quicker they know about this girl, the better. _She knows something about my eye._

Thunder boomed, and he knew that it was the signal that Thor had arrived. Thor magically appeared at his office, with an unexpected person with him. "Loki!" He took out his guns and went on defense position. "Thor I told you to bring someone who knows about the girl. Not the threat that destroyed New York a year ago." Nick spat.

"Lower your guns director of SHIELD. My father has sealed his powers and will only be returned when needed. He is so far not a threat to this realm anymore. Loki has the answers that we seek." Thor bellowed. Loki smirked as Fury lowered his guns, but he still held them close and clicked the safety lock for when he tried to do anything funny.

"I do not apologize about what happened to New York, your buildings need some rebuilding anyway." Loki said smugly and Nick gritted his teeth.

"The team needs to hear of this." Nick said while gesturing the two asgardians to follow his out of the room.

The little girl sat nearly inside her cell, eating her the strawberry sundae that one of the agents gave ether via request from Tony. She smiled to herself knowing that he was probably panicking right now. At her last scoop, she felt a sharp sensation in her chest. Like someone was pressurizing her inside, holding her heart and squeezing it. Her power was building up. _Is it already been a day. _She clutch her chest and went down on all fours, trying to lessen the pain. But it wouldn't stop. She tried taking heavy breaths but she could feel that her body temperature was starting to cool down more and more. She began coughing, until the pain subsided a little bit. The girl laid down on the floor in a fetal position with one hand on her knees while the other was clutch tightly on her throbbing chest.

"This is bad. I need my staff."

But she was too much in pain to do something about it.

When he heard of Nat's news about the Jack's real hair color, he was starting to believe in it. He glanced at the screen again and rubbed his eyes just to be sure. Her hair was indeed, white although not white that looked like the grey hairs on the elderly, but silverish white with a misty touch to it. Finally not caring anymore about the Jack's hair color, he closed the screen.

_Is she really the legendary, Jack Frost?_

It makes sense In a way. The Tony came in along with Bruce who was holding a folder in his hands. "We got the results and—" Tony said.

"She was telling the truth...half of her DNA doesn't exist and the other half is like Thor's" Bruce finished.

"She doesn't even have any useful information in her phone." Tony stared. "I'm still freak out by the hair thing though. And Clint, I took the liberty of deleting that video from the internet and every computer in the world." He said angrily. Clint shrugged, "who cares, it reached 100,000 hits already. It was hilarious though. Plus, you're famous."

"You humiliated me. And I'm already famous, I'm Tony Stark." He stated.

It was then that Natasha pulled out her guns from who knows where and pointed them at the Asgardian god of mischief. "It's nice to meet you too, Natasha." Loki smirked.

"What is he doing here?" She said, looking at Thor and Fury while the rest of the avengers took on defensive positions and Clint looked like he was ready to stick an arrow into his knee.

Fury took the chance to explain to them the situation and after that they seemed to calm down. Loki opened the book from that he brought and read out loud,

"This is a book of Asgardian myths from a 1000 years ago" he began flipping the pages, "ah..here we are...Jokul Frosti, is a portrayed to be the spirit of winter. He is a mischievous little boy who holds a staff, a symbol of his power. He is known to be quite vengeful among those who have angered him. Has the ability to summon ice and snow. Appearance: a small little boy, barefoot and has white hair."

"She fits the description!" Clint exclaimed.

"Yeah. Except, it's a he not a she." Nat pointed out. She looked at Loki giving him a questioning look, Loki shrugged his shoulders in response, "they're legends, not all of them are true." He said.

"He's maybe right...I mean do you actually believe that Loki fathered an eight-legged horse." Bruce stated.

Loki was horrified when he heard it. It was absurd, "I what!?" He spat. Thor laughed and Loki muttered something about, "mortals and their foolish beliefs."

"So we have a Jack Frost in our possession then. Who wants a snow day! " Tony joked.

"Shut up, Stark." Scolded Fury who was still not amused by the news. For all he know, Loki could be lying.

"I'm still not buying this." Said Natasha, who was still sure that the girl was lying.

"Come on, Nat. She has Asgardian DNA, we checked, has ice powers, check. Has white hair that only the open-minded can see, check. Owns a staff, check, is a barefooted, mischievous little girl who managed to surprised the crap out of us, double-check." Clint said, bemused.

"Well, I don't know about you Clint, but according to Loki's book, which is Norse. Jack Frost isn't Greek. She has a phone that's written in Greek, when in retrospect, she should have it in Norse." She spat.

Everyone in the room stayed silent for a moment until Loki spoke, "may I see the girl?"

Tony who was nearest to the computers, turned on the screen that showed Jack Frost. When Loki saw her, his expression change from bored to shock. He looked afraid and surprised, with a mix of worry and tense. Loki was almost shaking. This only confused the avengers more and more until Nat decided to speak up, "you know her, don't you?" She said carefully.

Loki reverted back to his composed self and stood straight. "Where's her staff?" He looked at Nat. "How long has she been without it?" He added.

Silence.

"About a day. " said Nat.

Loki looked afraid, "you have to give it back to her. Quick."

So far, this was the first time that Natasha saw Loki, afraid. _Who is this girl and who is she to Loki?_ She couldn't help but though of it in her mind.

**again, credits goes to liliwolf12321 story of Not what we had expected. if I have not given the chance to read it I wouldn't have made this story. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the avengers or Percy Jackson.**


	4. You owe me 13 birthday presents

The moment they went inside the room, they saw the Jack, lying down in a fetal position, her right hand clutched tightly on her chest. She was in pain, her skin was turning a light shade of blue. But she just had enough strength to stand up. Shaking and looking up till she was facing Loki, she scoff, "so this was her plan."

Steve was worried for the girl and he could tell that the other avengers felt the same way. Nat and Fury however hid their expressions quite well.

"Where is her staff?" Loki said, looking away from the girl with pain inflict eyes.

An agent came inside the cell room, holding the silver staff. Loki moved to where the black clothed agent was standing and immediately snatched it away from him, opening the cell door and throwing it inside. The girl immediately rushed towards the her staff and hugged it greedily.

The color from her cheeks and face sprang back to life and she took a deep breath. "That's better." She said, standing up.

Fury looked at Loki, angrily, "the hell did you just do?" He said.

"Unfortunately, for my part, he saved my life." The girl said with disdain in her tone. Her expression changed back to her usual cheery and bubbly self. "A little fun fact, the staff is like a power limiter. It keeps all my built-in power in check and prevents my power from exploding inside my body, blowing me up to pieces. It was a necklace at first but I had a...blacksmith aqquaintance to change it into a staff to make it more useful." She said casually.

"Oh." Tony spoke, "well done, Reindeer Games, you saved Frosty's life." He added.

"Frosty? Okay. You did not just call me that." Jack said, irritated. Tony smiled smugly, "anyways, I'm sure you don't know him yet, Jackie meet—"

"Oh I know who he is." The girl cut him off, "Loki Laufeyson...the god of mischief and lies. Nice of you to drop by without so much as bringing a late birthday present." She spat.

Nat, being better reading the expressions of other people, noticed that the girl's eyes held a lot of hatred and dejection for Loki.

She knew him.

Loki turned his back on her, obviously not wanting to see her face right now. He smirked at the avengers and said in a mocking tone,"She is quite the little liar. To think that you actually almost believe that she is Jokul Frosti."

Tony looked at the girl and pointed,"the little brat lied to our faces." He said, when he knew what Loki was referring to. The girl shrugged in reply,"not my idea."she laughed in amusement, "but it was rather funny that you actually almost believe it."

Out of the corner, Nat saw Loki's, satisfied and proud smirk.

"No more ice cream for you." Said Tony. The girl gave him a mock of pity look. "So, I'm still pretty pissed that you actually had the guts to lie to our faces but...let me ask this question again, what is your name?"

"And this time, tell the truth." He added.

The room was silent for a moment.

"You still won't find anything though even if you go through all the records of the world." The girl stated bluntly. "But if you insist...my name...—" the avengers waited for her answer. "On second thought, Loki, why don't you tell them. Assuming that you do know my name." She said bitterly.

"Why would Loki know your name?" Asked Steve.

"Brother, do you know this girl?" Thor asked carefully.

"Apparently." Nat said coldly.

Loki spun on his heel until he was facing the girl who was waiting for his answer, "I would never forget your name, Raven Winters, if I had known I was meeting you, I would have brought you a late birthday present."

"13. To be precise." Raven said.

"Yes of course, I'll keep that in mind."

Now Nick was mad. First, the little girl lied about her identity and now he learned that, Loki, was very familiar with her. It wasn't good news. If the girl was somehow acquainted to Loki then she was deemed as a threat. Little girl or not, he didn't trust her anymore. Not that he did in the first place but he really needed to know what was going on. And it seems that only the white-haired liar and the god of mischief knew what was going on!

He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

Tony was pissed. Not as pissed as Fury, who he could practically see almost steaming and holding back his anger kinda pissed but pissed by the fact that a little girl lied to him in his face. And he believe it. He freaking believed it! And she almost made him go bonkers. But he couldn't help but notice the familiar look in Raven's eyes and expression. It reminded him of the little boy every time when he looked at the mirror when he was reminded of his father.

Dejection and pain of abandonment and lack of Howard's presence.

"Would someone tell me, what is going on?!" Fury blew it. It only took Steve to calm him down a bit.

"You're mother is clever as ever." Said Loki, looking at Raven.

"Uh huh. She's done this several times already when you were "visiting" or rather busy destroying New York. Fortunately, I saw through her plans. I clearly haven't thought this one through this time." Raven said, eyes refusing to look at Loki's green ones.

"When did you knew?" Raven shrugged as if she didn't really care, "2 years ago...when you decided to send the destroyer to New Mexico, mom told me...well, technically I had it in the form of a nightmare." She said.

Tony realized what was going on now, he tried his hardest to keep his jaw from opening which he has failed several times already after having the encounter with Raven, "I don't believe it...Loki, you're her—"

"Well, done Stark." Loki immediately cut him off.

"I wasn't even done yet." Tony glared at him. "But, man, you're her father. Aren't you?"

Loki grinned and Bruce almost choke from is tea.

The thoughts of the people in the room:

_ Who cares.- _Natasha.

_This is glorious news! Father and mother shall hear about the new princess._- Thor.

_This is so weird.-_Bruce.

_How did he managed to get laid?-_Tony.

_Poor kid, abandoned by her father at an early age.-_Steve.

_I am so going to tweet this on the internet.-_Clint.

_Threat! Threat, I tell you!-_Nick.

_Haha...look at their faces. I'm hungry.-_Raven

_Why do they look surprised? Pathetic mortals.-_Loki.

"Loki, if what you said is true them this child is my niece." Said Thor, happily.

"I know what you're going to say...sucks for me right?" The girl joked. Tony and Clint nodded.

But as usual, Natasha remained skeptical and Fury was still not amused.

"Loki, if you're lying—"Fury was cut off by Raven, "oh, he's not lying. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, unfortunately I am Loki's _daughter."_ Raven spat angrily.

"Well, you don't seem very happy about it." Bruce finally decided to speak after staying silent and observing from afar.

"You actually expect me to be all giddy that I finally met my father, he's gone for about 13 years of my life..."

"12." Loki corrected, "I stayed one year after you were born."

"Yeah. Not helping. Anyway, not only did I know 2 years ago that my _dad _is a Norse god/alien, who has some serious brother issues, but also that he tried to destroy and I quote '_conquer and be king of the world.'" _She said in a deep and formal mocking tone. "You visited here twice. You knew that I was in New York during the invasion and didn't even stop to say, 'hi'. At least mom helped me even though she wasn't around." She emphasized each and every word and filled it with hatred and remorse.

Loki fell silent. Overall he felt guilty leaving his daughter here on earth. The god of mischief felt guilt. Which he didn't feel in a long time. He didn't even felt guilty when he led the chitauri for world domination. But the fact that his daughter was standing in front of him and complaining in anger about his abandonment of her made him feel regret. It was not in his nature to be all mushy and touchy feel-y. At least not in front of his enemies.

Raven tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of the man who didn't even bother to show up in her life. At first it didn't matter to her as long as he couldn't see the guy. She was perfectly happy that her only family, (not her mom, because she was a goddess and was not allowed to be with her in person all the time) her half-brother Tom was there in her life. In a way, Tom was her Father. She loves him very much because she was the only one who trusted her and actually understand her more than the other campers. But, the nightmare that her mother gave her about her father killing people and doing property damaged, well, she didn't mind the property damaged part because she tends to do that a lot too, but the killing was bad. Really bad.

She saw him on TV several times and her mother even tried to make encounters with him. Apate became successful this time because she let her guard down. This things don't matter to her anyways.

Then why did she feel like crying?

Tony was able to understand the kid better than anyone in the room. He too shared daddy issues and yearned for his father's attention. He tried to compare himself to Raven. She probably had it hardest since her dad is an intergalactic criminal and all and created one of the greatest damages in New York history. What's more, Loki killed Phil. He really hated him for that. Tony looked at Raven's eyes and saw tears forming. He could tell that she was holding it back. He too didn't want to cry in front of his father. Probably made him feel weak. She needed some comfort. Sure she lied to him in his face and made him believe in the non-existent(almost).But she needed empathy. And perhaps some talk about his personal experience.

Loki tried to speak, the least he could do was apologize,"Raven, I-I"

"Hate you." Raven interrupted, putting her hood on and lowering her head so that she didn't have to look at him. She said the words in a soft whisper, that only Loki was able to hear. "Leave me alone."she said loudly making sure that everyone in the room heard her. She moved to the center of the cell, her back facing her father so that she didn't have to look at him. She squatted and clicked the camouflaged button on the silver staff. It reverted back to its smaller version and Raven set it in her lap.

"Now we need some answers." Fury said angrily.

"I said...LEAVE ME, ALONE!" she shouted angrily that could match his.

Tony touched Nick's shoulder and reasoned with him, "come one, Fury, she needs some time alone." He said softly, with sympathy in his voice. Nick silently protested,but as he glanced at the little girl, he did his best to sympathized with her. He gestured towards everyone and led them out of the room.

Loki took one last look. He saw the stick that she was now holding glow blue light on the frost carvings and the tip. She slammed it to the ground with force that the entire cell was engulfed in ice and frost.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

**DEBREIFING ROOM**.

"This was...unexpected." Said Clint. They were all present in the debriefing room, with Fury standing and looking at him with his usual expression. Loki was even there. He sat at the farthest corner away from the Avengers. Behind Nick was the screen showing the girl, who's cell was now very icy.

"Wow." Tony whistled and looked at Loki. "She really hates you."

"Doesn't everyone in this room despise me too." Loki said.

"Got that right. I'm still thinking which arrow would be best for stabbing you in the eye. Should it be the electric ones or the explosive type. Oh. I know there's this new one I call—"

Thor cut Clint off from his threat that seemed like a joke, but knowing Clint, he was probably joking, maybe serious. Or just both. "Loki means no harm to all of us. Brother, why didn't you tell me you fathered a child?"

"And pester me all day about the child of mine?" Loki said irritated at the thought. If he did mentioned that he had a midgardian daughter, Odin would make the child live in Asgard. Her mother made it clear to him that she didn't want her child to be raised in another pantheon.

"Well, this is glorious! Father and mother shall hear about the news. I shall take her to Asgard." Thor bellowed.

"No." Nick said firmly, "we don't know what she is capable of yet."

"Admit it Fury, you just want to use the poor child as an energy source for weapons of mass destruction." Said Bruce.

"Still, I though you were beneath all that...'pathetic mortals' crap way thinking of yours, why would you impregnate a human?" Tony asked Loki. "I never said that her mother was mortal." He replied casually.

"Well, you obviously know more about this girl that we do, so tell us now." Nat said in her usual demeanor.

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because SHEILD doesn't like to be kept on the dark about this things. The girl is a potential threat." Spat out Fury.

"Why? Because she lied to our faces, has powers that a normal kid shouldn't possess and managed to kick our asses the other day." Steve said in defense of Raven. It wasn't really helping the way he said it.

"We underestimated her that doesn't count." Clint stated.

"What I'm trying to say was," Steve added his words for his concern of the girl, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process, "threat or not she still is just a child. She's not even 18 and is still a minor. Probably scared and angry right now."

"That's the problem," said Fury, not caring at all whether the threat was a child or not,"she's angry. We don't know how she'd handle a grudge. We don't know what she is capable of. For all we know she's probably planning something in that cunning mind of hers that could endanger the earth. She needs to be detained—"

Thor spoke up angrily, "you will do no such things to my niece. I demand that she will be released from her cell and take her to Asgard. It would be better for everyone in this realm if the child would be taken to Asgard where she would be taken care if. Isn't it wonderful, brother."

"No, Thor. she would hate me while I lay in my cell and she will be scorned by everyone simply because she is my offspring." Loki said, glaring at Thor. "And you," Loki pointed at Fury, "considered her an even bigger threat the minute everyone found out that she was my daughter."

"He has a point." Bruce quipped.

"And how can you explain the energy built up inside her?" He added.

"Her mother isn't mortal but she isn't a monster either." The latter was directed to Clint and Tony who were probably thinking that the chick Loki banged was a hideous desperate hag. They snickered silently, "She's what you may consider...a myth. Thor, I'm sure you know all about our last encounter with _them._"

Thor's eyes widen in shock but later it changed to fear. "Loki, you don't mean..." His voice faltered.

"Thor, what are you not telling us?" Tony asked.

The fear from Thor's eyes disappeared and a look of seriousness replaced it. Loki's expression was rather the same,"I'm sorry, man of iron. But this is a secret that me and my brother must never tell."

"Well, I demand you tell us!" Fury exclaimed.

"This is beyond you, Fury. This is something that must stay a secret. At least it's something that we cannot tell you about. You must find it out by yourselves." Said Loki, "anyways...My _frost giant_ heritage," he said it with disgust in his tone, clearly still not accepting about the fact that he is actually a monster that lives in jotunheim, "isn't compatible with her other heritage that I am unable to tell you about."

"The energy clashes and is unstable. The power continuously builds up inside of her..." Bruce explained. And Tony made it a habit for him to finish his sentences, "her power is like a microwave...leave something there for too long and she explodes. The energy needs to be released from time to time."

"She can't release the power alone. She needs something for it to channel. That was the staff's purpose. Wasn't it?" Bruce said and asked Loki.

Loki nodded in agreement. "However, the energy is only temporary. Her small body couldn't withstand it. It was fatal when she was merely born and she almost died. Until I found a gem from Asgard that will watch her power. It was a necklace when I gave it to her, but somehow she managed to make it into a staff to make it more useful. And from the news that she has done you much harm the other day, I'd say that it was a wise decision." He smirked imagining the scenario of how her daughter managed to beat the avengers senseless. "The power will settle in once she grows out of her small body."

"Wow. So technically, it's your fault that your daughter almost died." Tony quipped. Loki only glared at him harder. "So who's the mom? I know you're not suppose to tell us but you could at least give us some hints." He added.

"You already have the enough hints that you need. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure out the answer sooner or later." Loki said cockily. It only made everyone in the room except Thor, who actually knew if the situation, glare at him and Clint was starting to look back on the whole arrow thing.

"Thor,you know that the purpose if SHIELD is to monitor the superhuman threats on earth. I don't see why you refuse to tell us about the whole matter." Said Natasha.

"I'm sorry, friend Natasha, even if I wanted to tell you, I could not. We Asgardians made an agreement—a treaty that we shall not tell about the _others _existence to mortals. If I do...it would start another war." Thor was more serious and afraid than he really is.

"So it's that bad, huh?" Said Steve.

Sometimes,secrets needed to stay secrets...and If what Thor and Loki say is true, SHIELD could not afford another war in their hands. From the looks of the gods faces, they looked afraid which was rather unusual for the both of them. Whoever _they_ are, they must be a pretty big threat that even the two Asgardian gods are too scared to tell who they really are. All that Nick could do was investigate. After all, Loki did say that he couldn't tell them, but that doesn't mean that they could not find it for themselves.

"What are we going to do about her then?" Said Steve still worried on what Fury was planning for the little girl.

"I shall take her to Asgard!" Thor announced.

**Security breached! Security breached!**

The computer announced it paired with red lights blinking all over the hellcarrier. "What the—"Fury exclaimed.

An evil laugh interrupted the Avengers as they tried to sprang into action. They stopped and from out of the corner, a misty figure appeared out of nowhere.

At first all they saw was a smoke coming from the room. It wasn't like the smoke from a fire but it was kinda like the smoke use by ninjas from those movies if they want to escape. Only this smoke looked sorta..shimmer-y. The figure became clear, "I'm sorry about that...just needed a signal and I was in the mood for a grand entrance." He was only a teenage boy..either 16 or 17 years old. He had misty grey eyes that were mischievous and cunning, he had a cocky all-knowing smirk that annoyed the heck out of Fury. The most distinctive feature that he had, was his white hair, styled in a neat and formal fashion. Natasha noticed that he was wearing the bag that Raven owned.

Wait. White hair?

Hair like Raven's. Steve glanced at the screen and discovered that the girl was no longer there. She escape. And this guy had something to do about it. "Nice to meet you, folks." He smiled,

"Who are you and how did you get pass the security?" Tony said while the rest of the avengers and Fury were in defense positions. Loki knew who the kid was but he really didn't care. The white hair sorta gave it away.

"Great! Another teenager." Clint said sarcastically.

"Name's Tom Firms. Raven's half-brother. When I learned that a bunch of costume clad "superheroes" captured my little sis, I decided to barged in here to save her. Well, technically she could have saved herself but I figured that she needed her bag back." He patted on the blue checkered sling bag.

"Lower your weapons team, he's just a teenager." Steve stated. Clint scoffed remembering yesterday when Steve said the same point. "Yeah, because that turned out so well for us last time." He said sarcastically

"Were is she?" Fury demanded.

"Oh, she's back home. There's nothing to worry about." He looked at Loki, "hmmm...I thought you'd look funner." Loki chuckled in response.

"That's not even a word." Steve stated. The teen shrugged and sat at one of the empty chairs in the debriefing room like he owned the place. "Why aren't the agents moving?" He added.

"They don't know anything about the blinking. It was just a false alarm to them sorta like— a drill." Tom said casually. "Anyways...I'm here for a little message."

He cleared his throat,"Stop interfering, Fury. There are secrets that must remain secrets. I know your all 'save the world from threats' kinda guy but seriously, loosen up a little. Me and my pantheon got this covered." He said cockily. Tom arose from his seat," well, I gotta go. Raven's probably throwing a temper tantrum in the closet again right now."

"Get him!" Fury commanded. But the boy was gone within seconds before Clint could go and grab him.

"It's like the smoke obeyed his command." Bruce stated.

"This is all just too confusing." He added while sitting down on his chair.

"I believe that was the whole point of it." Said Loki. "Thor take me to Asgard." He said in a bored tone, "and for everyone's information, I don't know him."

"But brother, your daughter—"

"Is having a more fun time here on earth than me." He finished. Thor decided to utter not another word and led Loki out of the debriefing room to call Heimdall. When they were gone, Fury was furious than ever, "I want you to search for the child. And find anything useful." He demanded and after he went to his office to calm himself down a little bit.

The remaining avengers sighed and decided to search for the girl tomorrow. They were having a rather confusing and tiring day. They questioned on what the kid did that didn't make the other agents inside the hellcarrier not notice the loud announcement of the security breached and the obvious blinking red lights that screamed 'danger'.

When Fury arrived in his office, he sighed heavily and sat on his chair. He had to admit that he was also confused by what happened today which was rather unusual since he was more quick thinking than this. It was like someone was messing with his mind that made sure to make everything confusing right now. He looked at his table and saw a piece of paper with words scribbled in it and he was sure that it wasn't there before he left.

_Stop sticking your nose into everyone's business,Son of Nemesis. - Raven Winters_

That really surprised him. Nemesis?

_P.S. How's the eye doing? _

He remembered that he never really knew his mother. And Fury was keen to find out who Raven really was or what. And the little brat gave him the first clue.

_hehe..that rhymes._

**authors notes.**

**hey Random readers and those who followed me and reviewed. Thanks a bunch for everything, glad you appreciate it. and please do mind my grammar and spelling. english is not my first language. If there are any unanswered questions about the story. Feel free to review. oh and if you didn't get the whole explanation of how the energy is all unstable and blah blah blah blah...yeah, I don't really get that either. I'm not much of a science geek and I didn't have time to go and research all about energy and power again. so yeah...Raven is her name and Loki is her dad. I already gave hints in the first chapter about this. If you didn't notice. sorry also that it took long for me to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the avengers.**


	5. Closet moping

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD, HERMES CABIN.  
**

It was night-time so obviously, everyone was asleep. Well, except for Travis and Connor who were still busy drawing mustache's on everyone's faces with a black Sharpie marker as a lame excuse for a prank. They wanted to do something big like make everyone think that they've switch genders. But it was only possible with the help of Tom and Raven who had the ability to control the Mist in the highest level(but not that surpassing their mother, Apate, the goddess of the Mist, illusion, deception, mystery, fraud, deceit, confusion and battle cunningest) however;

a. Tom hasn't arrive yet and,

b. the minute that Raven Mist traveled herself to the cabin, she went inside the closet, locking herself up and moping—probably crying.

The Stoll brothers didn't mind this because she wanted to be alone and this happens all the time when Raven was depressed.

Inside the rather small closet, Raven was sobbing silently. She manipulated the Mist first to make Travis and Connor think that she wasn't crying at all so that she wont have to be disturbed by her moping. Raven was angry and really upset when she saw her father. This shouldn't have bothered her since there were tons of kids around here that didn't know their godly parents till they were claimed. but she remembered the fact that those kids parents still cared about them. because if they didn't they wouldn't have sent them here to Camp Half-blood.

And plus, Loki wasn't even mortal!

Her father didn't even talk to her or gave her dreams. not one hi or hello. It really upset her badly. However, as much as she hated her father and the fact for now that she thought her mother was now a big jerk to her for the moment.

She sighed heavily,"so this was how Luke felt."

Luke Castellan was the traitor demigod who sided with Kronos and he actually had the nerve to ask her and his brother to join to Kronos side. Of course she saw it coming, but the answer that the children of the Mist gave was still a no. But unlike Luke, it wasn't in the nature of an Apate kid to hold a grudge. She sometimes takes revenge on people who insult her or when She and Clarrise would get into one of their fights again.

She just couldn't hold a grudge. She saw Loki now. so everything would be OK later on. Maybe pranking Clarrise would make her feel better. Her brother—where was he anyway? he should have arrived by now. she thought back on the what happened at the hellcarrier,

children of the Mist had the ability to Mist travel. It was very similar to shadow travel only well,—it's Mist. But unlike shadow travel, Mist travel made it possible for the anyone who saw the user not remember a thing they saw when they traveled. It works on monsters and even demigods making it effective for stealth. Although the user could will the Mist to let anyone who saw the travel to remember. And like shadow travel, the user would eventually get exhausted if used too much.

Raven could have easily Mist traveled her way out of the hellcarrier and the cell. Only, her mother warned her not to and she was still quite tired when she used her ice powers on the Avengers. It wore her out a lot and made it unable to use her Mistokenisis in the process. She smirked when she heard the security breached on the hellcarrier. It may sound like a warning to the other agents but to Raven, well, let's just say her brother made sure to manipulate the Mist around her so that the Security breached sounded like, ESCAPE NOW! ESCAPE NOW! She just knew that her brother came to save the day. And so the minute she heard the security breached, Raven manipulated the Mist around and she disappeared. Her brother really wanted to make a grand entrance, she didn't went home at first because she just _loved_ to mess with Fury right now. Sure she'd give him a clue about he Greek gods but then again. He is a demigod son of Nemesis and he at least deserved to know about his heritage. How did she learned it? Nemesis had the nerve to tell her all about it. An early warning in fact. Nemesis really needed to stop with that whole an eye for an eye phrase. She really did took that literally.

And to think that Fury actually accepted it.

Meh...Raven already guessed that it appeared in a nightmare to a Fury. Like all the other demigods. She hated nightmares. She always got them whenever there was an upcoming quest that she and her brother needed to do. For some reason it was only directed to her and not her brother. Every time she'd wake up in her bunk bed from a nightmare, Raven would always look hideous as quoted by the Aphrodite kids. And Tom, the guy that every girl in camp would swoon at. His looks were sorta a mix of Apollo for the face and smile, Hermes kids for the prankster look and the cunning eyes of the Athena kids. He would always wake up like that Disney princess she saw one time in a movie she snuck into.

Speaking of Tom, she guessed that he was enjoying confusing the avengers right now.

A knock was heard on the closet door. "Go away." Said Raven.

"It me, Tom." Said the other voice from the other side of the door.

"I said Go away. I wanna mope right now." She moaned.

"I brought your favorite dessert, strawberry sundae with chocolate sprinkles on top."

_Do not be tempted by the food Raven. Think that he's lying, yeah he's lying. _

But he thing was, Tom would never lie to her.

Raven began a silent argument with herself; don't be tempted.

But the idea of it so delicious.

You already ate ice cream at the hellcarrier.

Yeah, but this one has chocolate sprinkles!

Don't do it. You'll get a tummy ache.

Mmmmm...the creaminess and strawberry-ness..I can't resist.

She cursed in an Ancient Greek, finally giving in to the bait to lure her out of the dreary closet. She opened the door and saw Tom's smug look of victory. On his hands was the strawberry sundae like he promised. She snatched the sundae away from Tom's hands immediately and ate it greedily.

"Wow. You really are depressed." He said.

"I know, I'm a wreck. Thanks for the ice cream, bro." Tom noggied her head as a sign of affection, "anything for my little sister."

The two went to their bunk beds and talked. Travis and Connor were finally asleep after doing the finishing touches of their prank which was to Sharpie every face in the Demeter cabin, namely, Miranda and Katie Gardener.

"You got my bag!" Raven said happily. "Did ya get my phone?" Tom nodded and began to explain on how he managed to find he phone at the huge ship.

"It was actually rather easy. I figured that your phone would probably be in the hands of some computer expert, luckily as I was walking, I saw Tony and asked him about the phone. I said I was one of the translator guys and told him that there wasn't anything useful. It was the truth by the way. The only number that you need is Annabeth's and you prefer memorizing the contacts of any demigods who owns a phone , which, are not very many."

Raven chuckled, taking a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth," you know me too well." She was atop of the bunk, lying down on her front while Tom was standing with his elbows resting on Raven's bed comforter.

"Anyways, I manipulated the Mist a bit so that the paper I gave him looked like a phone." He shrugged. "It was a good thing that they didn't eat the ambrosia and nectar." He whistled, "that would have been—messy."

"I wonder what my throwing knives looked to them?" Raven wondered out loud.

"Pen, mostly. It's always a pen." She added.

"Did they saw your winged shoes that Hermes gave you as a present for bringing back his caduceus after it was stolen?...again."

"They thought I was barefooted." She said, taking another spoonful of the sundae in her mouth, "ya know, for the god of thieves he sure does get his caduceus stolen— a lot. Somehow, only cyclops do it." She said after swallowing the ice cream. The two siblings began talking about how their day went. Raven expressed her amusement on the looks on the avengers faces on the time when she surprised them about her hair or her ice powers. Her favorite was Tony's expression. And then Tom talked about his mission of destroying and obtaining information about the Monster camp at Coney Island. He blew up the house of mirrors and made the Ferris wheel collapse into the water but it could have been way worse if Raven was there.

Coney Island was one of the few places where Raven was banned at, just next Disneyland. Apparently it was wrong to make the Ferris wheel spin faster when there were tons of couples around. And to pop every balloon that a vendor was selling or the ones used for decorations. She recalled the time when she accidentally pushed Cinderella off the bridge because she wanted to know what was inside her blue and very,very puffy dress. She would have made the Mist make it seem like nothing happened but it was more fun if people knew what she did. Of course, any information about her would be erased by the Mist so she didn't have to worry whether SHIELD would find out about her little pranks and explosions and destruction of property that were accidentally and sometimes if she was in the mood, purposely,created.

In a way, she had he same destructive nature as Percy.

Only, she could hide hers better. So while she was at SHIELD. she commanded the Mist to erase every file in their database regarding Percy Jackson. After all, he was involved in by nation wide man-hunt and kidnapping and ultimately blew up the gateway arch,Actually she blew it up. Percy took the blame. But that's another story)which was awesome in Raven's way of thinking. SHIELD would have files about him. And she was then again right.

After finishing her ice cream, Raven stifled up a yawn. "You should get some sleep." Said her brother. He took the empty cup of ice cream that Raven managed to finish in a 2 minutes. (Man, she loves that dessert.)Out of her bed.

"Mmmmm...yeah, good night, Tom." She said before closing her eyes and remaining in the same place as she was when she was eating her sundae. Tom smiled lovingly at his sister, he plopped himself on the bed and went to sleep.

Tomorrow, they were going to go on a another quest to destroy or maybe do some errands from the gods again.

Meanwhile...

**AVENGERS TOWER.**

The day started when Bruce Banner, transformed into the Hulk and then got into a heated argument with Thor, who arrived from Asgard yesterday to help with the search for his niece. Their fight turned the Avengers tower into something like a storm just visited. And that wasn't exaggerated. Thor literally summoned up a lightning storm along with heavy wind and rain straight into the tower.

And it was all because Bruce accidentally spilled Thor's stash of strawberry pop-tarts.

Well, Tony was crying in the inside from all the money and damaged that he had to pay and fix. Not that they were running low on funds, but seriously, his team members seem to be under the impression of 'hey, Tony is a billionaire! Let's like destroy his stuff cuz he can pay for it!'.

Clint just stood there taking a video and probably posting it on YouTube, Natasha wasn't at the tower since she was still busy following Fury's orders and searching non-stop for the kid, and Steve, probably the only sane one in the room, tried to stop the fighting of the two strongest Avengers.

Natasha arrived and saw the mess—they needed her more than she expected.

Like a lot.

So far, Nat was the only one who managed in the end to stop Thor and Hulk from wrecking the place. Tony didn't know how she did it but he didn't mind. Well, actually he did since he annoyed her to brink of it. Meanwhile, Pepper managed to buy Thor another stash of his strawberry poptarts and the Hulk reverted back to Bruce Banner and was apologizing furiously for destroying the place.

Nat provided them news on how she failed again to find the little girl and no matter what she did, no one knew of the girl's existence. The closest she got to an interrogation which was a middle age woman who happened to know a little bit about the girl because her son was part of some camp—but their conversation halted when the woman stopped talking and collapsed, not remembering a single thing of what happened.

"Someone or something is protecting the girl and her brother, who didn't seem to exist too." She said to the Avengers in the meeting room at the tower.

"Maybe what her brother said was right. We should stop sticking our noses into their business." Said Bruce who was all calmed down, for now.

Yesterday, they searched all around for he girl. They checked every camera in the world, every satellite, phone or something that would at least lead to the Raven's whereabouts but they could find nothing. And there was one time that Tony got close to accessing a picture of the white-haired teenage boy at Coney Island. He saw only a glimpse of the boy on the Ferris wheel but the picture was deleted as if by magic. This really annoyed the heck out if Stark. What technology high enough could hack into his security. Thor would still not tell them about their origins and every now and then, lighting and thunder would flash into the sky and Thor would always deny that it was him. Tony tried to find the girl by looking into the tracker that they used for locating the energy source but the signal also disappeared. It was really weird.

"They can cast illusions." Steve pointed out, "Back at the penthouse, I thought that the little girl was in front of me so I tried to grab her and it turned out to be Tony." He added.

"Yeah, cap, that was really awkward." Said Tony with a look of contempt. But now that he mentioned it Tony remembered the time when he was still busy tinkering with Raven's phone back at the hellcarrier some agent helped him with translating the words on her phone. When the agent gave it back, it was a regular blue flip phone. Then after Tom disappeared into nowhere, he checked the phone and it turned out to be a paper that read, SUCKER.

That annoyed and irritated him to the bone.

"Drachmas... Ancient Greek." Nat muttered silently. Whatever Thor didn't want to show them about, she just hoped that it wasn't true. They really don't need another pantheon of gods to at their disposal.

"Hey guys, did you hear what happened at Coney Island?" Clint had to ask.

"Yeah," said Tony,"apparently, the night when we captured Raven was the exact same night the accident happen. Reports say that Coney Islands completion did it. I mean it was awesome on how the ferry's wheel fell into the water and the house of mirrors exploded."

"Oh, and there were no videos feeds on what happened." He added.

"Sir, i found the energy source." said the AI, JARVIS.

"Jarvis, send me the coördinates. Avengers, suit up."

and so the Avengers traveled via Avenjet to San Francisco.


	6. The Cycle Shop

**SOMEWHERE**** IN SAN FRANCISCO.**

Raven received a new quest again via demigod dream from The god of thieves himself. Her dream went like this,

_Raven was having a wonderful dream about her eating a giant strawberry sundae cup with extra chocolate sprinkles. Her brother was there giving her some brotherly love and telling her he was really proud of her because she managed to trick Hera into staying at Tartarus forever. The dream was even more wonderful because her immortal siblings; the always pissed off,Atë and the cocky, smug poor excuse for a trickster, Dolus all bowing at her feet saying they were not worthy and her mother was there too, saying that she was staying in their lives. _

_Then her father came into the picture._

_'You are not a worthy daughter'_

_'I left you because you were a monster all waiting to explode.'_

_'You are a useless, pathetic quim. I left you here on Earth for Asgard's own safety.'_

_Her father's words crept all the way to her ears and straight into her heart, eventually affecting and damaging her entire body._

'_I never really loved you.' _

_And without a last thought, her body began to glow blue. Her loved ones were all present in her dream. Her mother, her brother, she didn't know why Dolus and Ate were there, there was Malcolm, looking all disgusted at her along with Travis, Connor, Percy,Annabeth and even Clarrise. _

_They all looked at her with looks of contempt. Each one of them faded and all had the same thoughts about her being useless and good for nothing spawn of deception and a Norse deity who tried to conquer the earth. They were all thinking the same thing. _

_That she was evil. _

_She was becoming a monster,Just like her father. _

_'You are not my sister.' Were the words of her brother before they all faded into the distance and she was very Close to exploding because of all the unstable energy built up inside of her. She cried, she cried heavily. Her greatest fear was happening. She was losing her brother. Everyone no longer trusted her to do anything right. Her mother disowned her, Percy getting ready for his sword to kill her and there was Malcolm. He was staring at her with those calculating grey eyes of his. His looks of contempt made her cry even more..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But no. She knew that this was all just a dream—a nightmare._

_The demigod dream was only starting...and then suddenly her dream shifted to somewhere in a noisy city. At first she was outside and she was looking at a shop that had the sign, RED EL's CYCLE SHOP. It was a regular two-story building with all kinds of bikes and trikes and wheel and bike parts around. The glass display only had one bike on display and it was a red scary looking chomper that had eye theme paint job with some flames. _

_She went further inside until she was at like some sort of underground forge. There were cyclops, well, evil really big elder cyclops and some telkhines forging weapons for the upcoming war. "The master would like this." Said big ugly number one who was holding a perfectly forged celestial bronze sword and admiring the detail. _

_Apparently big ugly number two on his right that had a fetish for wearing a meatball hat and smelled like rotten meat, disagreed. He showed his sword upfront to big ugly number one and gloated on how strong-looking it was. Then one empousa came to scold them and to stop the fighting." Will you bozos can it!" Said the empousai who was wearing the typical cheerleader's outfit."master Luke will soon be docking at the San Francisco port in 2 days. And he expects that all the weapons are ready for the upcoming war."_

_He wasn't joking about the war thing. Luke's got a serious grudge match. _

"_There's someone in the room." Said the empousai. Her neck kept on turning to see if she saw anyone suspicious. Her head swiveled towards Raven's direction and she had a mini heart attack from the ugly empousai's glare and snarl. Man, she needed to brush those yellow teeth._

_The dream shifted quickly to the Central Park. Raven was now sitting peacefully at a bench with birds chirping around and joggers jogging and minding their own business. She sighed in relief a little knowing where this was going. She scanned the surroundings first and noticed that amount of faceless joggers around the park and nobody was around except them. She began to mutter 'Hermes' under her breath. _

_And at perfect timing, The joggers stopped jogging and their heads turned towards Ravens direction. One of them lifted up their hoodie and there was the face of a middle-aged looking man who had a stress out look but somehow had quirked eyebrows that were always up to some prank or an immediate heist. The joggers simultaneously turned their heads to the direction of the road and began to jog in sync. _

_"Ah...glad you figured that out so easily." Said Hermes. Raven Wasn't really amused now, she just came out from a nightmare than unto a demigod dream and then Hermes began to show up. _

_It was another Quest._

_"Don't." She raised her hand as a stopping gesture to prevent Hermes from talking any further," I already know what you're going to say, it's a quest again. Alrighty then, what's the intel." She was so straightforward now knowing that when she wakes up, she was probably going to be tired and have eye bags the size of panda bears again._

_"seeing how you want a straightforward answer, okay...San Francisco, destroy forge." _

_raven hummed, "hmm...what do i get in return." she said in a sing-song tone. Hermes frowned,"do you always do this?" Raven nodded in response, "you know the drill. I still have privileges." _

_"oh come on!" Hermes yelled, "I already gave you the winged sneakers." he pouted. _

_"alright, fine. I'm considering this as a loan." she said casually. _

_"thank you." _

_"you're welcome." Raven smiled sweetly. _

_"look, Raven, about Luke, if you ever had the chance to meet him. please, try to convince him to stop this war." Hermes looked at Raven with pleading eyes. _

_"Hermes." Raven sympathized with the messenger god, "Luke is—didn't you tried that with Percy already. It didn't work. He's not stopping this. The prophecy has already been played. It cannot be undone. You of all people should know that. And from the look in your eyes, you know what is going to happen to Luke. Do you?" _

_Hermes looked away from the girl,"I'm his father Raven."_

_"Well, you're not doing a very good job at it, are you!" She said snapped. She recalled the conversation she had with her father albeit it wasn't much of a conversation it was more of an angry complaint/speech. But still, she understand now a little on why Luke rebelled against the gods. He felt neglected. He felt that they were only used as pawns. That they didn't care. _

_Raven sighed heavily and apologized to the god, "I'm just having a really bad day that's all."_

_Hermes nodded and smiled grimly, "I know that. I have met Loki once a millennia ago. Oh, we had such fun times pranking Zeus back when his idiotic brother that had the attitude of Hercules decided to wage war on us. Good times. The thing is, I'm sure your father loves you even though he wasn't really in this realm and practically seeks out world domination"_

_"Hermes, this isn't making me feel any better." She said dryly._

_"The thing is, we are immortal beings...we can't be with you 24/7."_

_"I get that. Can we just have the mission already and get this Over with?!" She yelled._

_"Alright, alright." Hermes snapped his fingers and suddenly his caduceus magically appeared with George and Martha bickering about rats. "I'll leave you to your nightmares. Toddle doo." _

And with that, Raven woke up from her demigod dream in cold sweat. She jumped down from the top bunk to tell her brother about the mission that she was just given. But as he looked into his bed, there was no Tom. Instead there was a note in his pillow, written in Ancient Greek.

Translation: I have a diplomatic mission. If you know what I mean.

She didn't necessarily hated San Francisco. She loved it. Because it was where the Mist was at its strongest. But that didn't stop monsters from attacking her quest partner, Malcolm.

"Got attack by dracaena, and then a couple of spiders nearly bit me to death while you were busy laughing and taking a picture!" Malcolm muttered-shouted at the white-haired girl who was looking rather sheepish."But hey, I still helped you squashed those insects."Raven decided to take the blonde 13-year-old Athena kid on the quest. Her first choice should have been Annabeth but she protested that she didn't want to take a step go to San Francisco now since her father lived there.

_I thought they were on good terms already. _

"Spiders are not insects. They're Arachnids. They have two segmented bodies the cephalothorax and the abdomen while insects have three segments of their bodies which are the thorax, head and abdomen—"

"Okay I get it." Said the slightly irritated Raven. "Jeez man, I didn't come all the way down here for a lecture on how insects and spiders are not alike."

"For someone who's afraid of spiders, you sure know a lot about them." Raven mutters, inserting her hands unto the pockets of her grey hoodie.

"I don't know a lot about them. It's common knowledge."he argued. Typical Athena kids. Have one mistake and they suddenly blurt out a one hour lecture on how 'your' is not the Same as 'you're'. Raven mistook her grammar one time during her classes at the Athena Cabin and the result was all the same. She suddenly remembered the reason on why she brought him here Malcolm needed to witness some action anyway as second-in-command for the Cabin 6.

"Do you even have a plan for all of this?" Malcolm questioned. Raven didn't really heard it because of all the cars that kept on honking and driving on the streets. San Francisco was a busy city. Of course Manhattan was busier and noisier and had much more impolite citizens. Still, her ADHD made it impossible for her to listen to Malcolm talk to her for with all the noises and interesting stuff going around.

_Oh, look. There's a drunk man who crashed his car._

Malcolm didn't know either to be irritated or to be just thankful to the child of the Mist that he was able to go on a quest. It was more of a mission actually since they weren't given a prophecy. Raven was annoying and too much ADHD most of the time. It was most likely because of the massive sugar amounts that she took from her sundae. but she was proven to be a quite adept fighter. "Hey! Raven!"

Raven finally snapped back to her quest, she faced Malcolm and saw him crossing his arms in his chest and looking like a mother who was waiting for an explanation on why her child was way pass her curfew. "What...huh...ummm, yeah whatever you said, it's a yes."

Malcolm sighed in disappointment, "you clearly are more ADHD than Percy."

"So you're saying you have a plan." He said, raising one blonde eyebrow.

"Pftt...sure I have." Raven bumped her two fist together, "we smash and we crash and we go BOOM all over the place." She said sweetly with a smile on her face.

"So no plan then." He said warily

"Why are you even asking me this? There was a reason why I brought you. You're an Athena kid! You do the planning while I do the bombing." She exclaimed.

Malcolm sported a look of disbelief, "why am I not surprised." He muttered silently. In his opinion, the green-eyed child of Apate was a loose cannon—literally and figuratively. She could be hiding some sort of bomb inside her bag now. Overall, Raven always did managed to come back during her quest alive and very successful. She never failed and she had the motto, 'I always win.' She was also a great strategist. But Raven prefers the on the spot plan of attack. So basically, she is good at improvisation.

It's Malcolm's job to do the planning. After all, he is the son of a war-goddess. It only makes sense. "So what's the plan, chief?" Said Raven. They stopped to eat at a McDonald's restaurant nearby so that they could plan. Mostly eat because Raven was really hungry now. She insisted that it would be her treat, But Malcolm knew better than to trust Raven with the 'your treat' act. Knowing Raven, she was probably going to manipulate the poor employees whose name tag spelled, ANNA, mind via Mistokenisis into giving them a free meal. It was wrong and definitely illegal. So Malcolm decided to be upfront and use the money that Chiron gave them for the quest to buy the meal that they needed. Raven complained when they're meal arrived at their table,"I can't believe you just did that. It would have saved us some money if I only manipulated the Mist into thinking that we got out order." She said taking a bite out if her cheeseburger.

"You can't just rely in the Mist all the time. And plus, there was a reason on why Chiron gave us some mortal money." Malcolm argued.

"B-but...I was really looking forward to the money I saved so that I could buy the Derek's famous strawberry sundae's. And I could not manipulate the Mist because he is freaking clear-sighted." She whined.

"Quite whining and finish your cheeseburger." Malcolm scolded. Sometimes, Raven could act so childish. Well, in retrospect. They were only 13. But they were demigods. They were supposed to be more mature than this. And so the two discussed their plan of attack.

The two young demigods finally arrived to their destination. The shop was seen in clear sight and wasn't really a hidden secret at all. Beside the monster forge was VANA's FLOWERS and a family sandwich shop. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, disapprovingly, as she look up to see the huge RED EL's CYCLE SHOP sign. "they are so obvious."

"Huh?" Malcolm asked. "I thought you had trouble reading English."

"I do. But you're forgetting that I am the daughter of mystery. I can read anagrams and ciphers. Red El's Cycle Shop is an anagram for Elder Cyclops with two extra letters, S and E in order. Seriously, I don't know why you didn't notice that."

Malcolm sneered and then reminded her about the mission again. "See ya underground." Said Raven giving Malcolm a friendly salute before Mist traveling. As soon as Raven disappeared, Malcolm took a deep breath and calmed himself down first, "okay Malcolm you can do this. I mean, Annabeth has done this lots of times. I'm sure you can." He tried to pep talk himself.

_You're a son of Athena_!

A voice inside his head that he was pretty sure that it was her mother telling him that. As Malcolm opened the door to the shop, the bell thingy on the door rang but the clerk didn't even look up to greet him.

It was rude.

The clerk was a heavily pierced woman and wore very goth name tag said,MY NAME IS PRINCESS. She smelled like spoiled milk. As if the smell of smoke and soot wasn't smelly enough for the entire shop. He placed his hands on the counter, "hey, I would like to buy one of your bike's."

It's ironic that her name is Princess.

The woman looked up from the magazine that she was reading and she grinned creepily when she saw the Malcolm. Her teeth we're so rotten and yellow and it made Malcolm wonder if this girl—if she was really girl—has ever seen a toothbrush. "You've come a long way. Sssss..." Her voice match her face."Lucky me. It'ssssss... already lunch break."

"Hello there, ssssson of Athena." She hissed.

Yup. Definitely a monster.

And so Malcolm quickly took out a small card that Raven got him with a picture of a sword. He tapped it once and then a 3 foot celestial bronze sword came out. He clutched it and began to stab the woman who turned into a dracaena, when she tackled him. The monster dissolved into fine golden dust. "That was easy." He said.

But the fates were not always kind. They are always cruel when it comes to demigods. And so, his smell was enough to signal dozens of monsters, mostly dracaena to come out of the basement and attack him. All according to plan.

Distraction complete.

He just hoped that Raven did her job destroying the underground forge. But now, "to the Hades with this."

The battle of one versus dozens of monsters began. And with a loud battle cry that the mortals outside didn't really bother to question on why a 13-year-old kid is about to be eaten by hell-hounds and dracaena because of the Mist. He charged and he killed, stabbing and swishing his sword skillfully towards any monster. They dissolved into fine dust in mere seconds. He was getting good at monster maiming. The lessons were finally pulling off.


	7. Is she really evil?

She thrust the fine, sharp tip of her adamantine blade unto the heart of the last remaining elder cyclops. The one-eyed monster transformed into dust.

Victory was hers.

She crinkled her nose from the fouls smell of smoke that came from the forges and then dusted off some of the golden dust off her body. Raven did a pretty good job in killing about 15 monsters and yes, she counted. 10 of which were hellhounds and the other remaining 5 were cyclops. Thanks to Malcolm's distraction plan she was able to lure out most of the monsters that were settled underground. However she feels that she's missing something.

Ah! Yes. She forgot the ugly empousai.

The donkey-ish vampire monster slashed her claws towards Raven's face. thanks to her ADHD, she was able to dodge it. She was now face to face with the empousai who was still wearing her cheerleader outfit that was way too small for her. Her eyes glowed red and she spoke in a manner similar to a very preppy cheerleader,"child of Apate. So your were the spy." She said in a very cheery voice that was really annoying.

Raven smirked and gripped her sword tighter, just waiting for an opening to attack the empousai.

"Why don't we start introductions first. My name is—" but the empousai finished it for her. "I know what your name is, Raven Winters. You're the famous, agent of Olympus."

Raven placed her hand on her chest,"awwe...you think I'm famous." She said in a mock way. "And your name is?..."

The empousai hissed again. This time more angrily,"you little brat. Don't you remember me?"

"No wait...don't—your name is—Super big ugly." She joked. The empousai hissed again, "my name is Karen! You killed me during the time when I stole Aphrodite's magic girdle!"

Raven began look like she was remembering something. She placed her hand on her chin and planned on how she was going to kill Karen who was obviously too dumb to attack by now. "Hmmm...oh yeah!" She clapped her hands and pointed at the green monster with donkey legs for feet monster,"Karen. You were with Kelli. I remember now. I still killed her by the way." Karen hissed louder and Raven only continued to smirk. "So. You should attack by now."

Karen laughed. It was a creepy cheerleader's laugh. Imagine one of those cliché teenage movies where the cheerleader is the mean girl and they're like plotting something incredibly stupid to humiliate the nerd. It's so annoying, "I'm not going to kill you just yet, girly. Master Luke still wants you to join our side. You can be a verrrryyy useful ally." And now she was using her charmspeak that really didn't work on Raven. But for the sake of information, she pretended to listen, "huh...ally?"

"Yes. Ally. Master Luke offers you and your brother another chance to join our side in hopes to throw down the gods!"

"What's in it for me?" Raven mused. The smirk left her face and was replaced with a very serious expression. "The gods give me privileges. Like...well—" Karen laughed, haughtily, "See. You can't even name one good thing that the gods gave you. Where is this benefits that you speak of...face it deary. You're nothing but a pawn." Raven's look turned into a sour one. No matter what the others will say, it was true. Even she knew it. The demigods were just pawns by the gods. Forced to suffer a cruel fate in the hands of monsters or prophecies. Raven never wanted to become a demigod. No matter how awesome the benefits are. It was a big risk to her and her brother's life. For all she knew she could die here and now. Luke provided a chance to change all that.

At the notice if Raven's expression, Karen grinned. She cracked her.

"So what do you say, deary. Care to join our ranks?"

Raven smirked, evilly, "where do we start?"

The last thing she saw was a fit of blonde hair and dust.

Meanwhile...

Bruce decided not to come again since there could be a big possibility that he'll end up hurting the child using the _Other guy_. So it all rounds up to the original 5 Avengers that raided Raven's illegally rented penthouse 2 days ago. "We got her trace. She's somewhere over...there." Tony said, pointing at the holographic screen that showed RED EL's CYCLE SHOP.

"What is she doing at a Cycle shop. She wants to buy a bike or something. Isn't she a little young for that?." Clint queered.

"She seems to be underground." Said Tony as he looked at all the high-tech mumbo jumbo that only he could seem to understand, "JARVIS, do the thermal energy scan for human life forms."

"There appears to be two humans in the building, sir." JARVIS replied. "Both of which are underground." He added.

"It could be her brother." Said Cap. "Before we go in there, we need a plan. Let us not forget that she's still a little girl."

"What do you propose we do, cap?" Asked Natasha on her usual cold and determined demeanor.

"OooOoo~you can mommy talk her." Suggested Clint in a playful and joking tone. "I'm not going to mommy talk her. I'm not good with kids, Clint." She shot back.

"Okay...let's just try to not exactly hurt her" said Cap. "Yeah, assuming that she doesn't hurt us first." Clint stated.

Tony turned around to face the other 4 as they bickered on how the mission was going to go down. Clint suggested that Natasha mommy talks the kid while Cap proposed something that was similar only with more action. Natasha wanted to immediately detain and shoot the kid with a dart and Thor yelled that his niece should not be hurt and that he should talk to the kid in hopes that he may convince her to come with them peacefully.

As if that's going to happen.

The Avengers finally decided to send Tony in since he could relate to the child more than all of them. With the whole, father issues and all. "Okay guys, I'll call you when it gets rough—or when I'll accidentally shoot her with my repulsor beam." He closed his golden mask and flew toward the store. As he opened it, he noticed all the dust around and that nobody was there.

Yup that's not weird at all.

Although the bike on display was cool. Maybe he'll buy it. Assuming that the owner is actually present. "Umm...excuse me..anyone here?" He said.

Silence.

"No one huh?" So then Tony decided to sneak in towards the basement. Well he is Tony Stark.

the basement, well, it wasn't a normal one. At least not normal for ordinary people standards and not Tony Stark standards. The entrance to the basement was a golden elevator with weird black markings that swirled all around the corners. _If this is her hiding place then she's not doing a Very good job with keeping it a secret._ He mused. There was big BASEMENT sign on top of the elevator. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Or maybe perhaps, too easy.

The elevator ride was a long one. _How deep is this anyways? _His communicator from inside his armor beeped and it showed the face of Natasha Romanov, "Tony, report." She said firmly. Nat peered closer and furrowed her brows in confusion, "are you in an elevator?" She asked.

"Apparently. This looks like some kind if secret lair. What is this kid hiding?" Said Tony. "And the elevator music sucks." He complained.

"Shut up, Stark. Get the girl and have her detained as fast as possible. Fury is already pissed."

"Fury is always pissed." He shot back. "Either that or he's constantly constipated." He heard the loud sigh of Natasha, "just get the girl."

And with that she signed off.

The elevator stopped, doors opened and stony had to keep his jaw from opening in surprise. The basement had a steam punk theme touch to it. There were forges everywhere. The place was huge and really, really high. Big enough to fit a 30 ft giant in it. However, no one was there. Just some piles of dust like the ones that he saw from the shop.

He whistled and motioned the team to have a look, "check this out. It's like, I'm in one of those old science-fiction history novels. Awesome."

"Just find the kid, Tony." Nat ordered. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." He said.

As Tony continued to walk around, he noticed the amount of baseball bats, frying pans, and hockey sticks and garbage bins and plates, lying around. Why would there be bats and frying pans? Shouldn't a forge be used for making weapons?. At least that's what he learned from watching those type Lord of the Rings movies.

After walking around the huge forge for about...3 minutes. A smile crept towards his face. He found the girl. And it wasn't her brother that was with her. Instead it was a blonde kid about her age. They were bickering and at the same time loading the common materials that he saw a while ago into what looks like a yellow, huge cart.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

He startled the two. The blonde boy who when he looked a little closer, had calculating grey eyes that he thought were just contacts. But they looked smart and calculating. Like he was planning the best way to take him down.

He had a very athletic built for a 13-year-old. And had an aura that said, _ mess with me and I will kill you. _Pretty much the same as Raven's when he first saw her. Oh, and did he mention that the kid was holding a frying pan like some sort of weapon. Tony raised his hands in defense, "woah there,Rapunzel. I just came for your girlfriend." Tony stated.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked. Raven ignored the fact that Ironman was standing in front of her, and had a purpose to take her back to the glass wall, cell. She was more offended when Tony joked that Malcolm was her boyfriend. _I mean we are just friends._

Like that ever came into order.

"He is not my boyfriend." She shot back at Tony while continuing to load the baseball bats into the yellow cart. "He's just my quest partner." Tony chuckled. Malcolm turned her head towards Raven's direction and raised a questioning eyebrow, "do you know this guy?"

Tony, the big-headed egotistical man he is, looked rather hurt by his statement, "you don't know me?! I'm like on tv like all the time."

"Yeah, I don't watch too much tv." Malcolm pointed out, still having a tight grip into the frying pan of his.

Tony gasped. "How could you not know me? I'm freaking awesome Ironman."

Still no response and Raven was just like standing there not caring.

"Come on! Tony Stark." Malcolm's eyes shot wide open than the usual and was now starstruck, "you're Tony Stark?"

"Finally the kid gets it." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, man here we go." Raven said, rolling her eyes and proceeded loading the bats and hockey sticks into the yellow cart. There was like a lot of those things. A whole army worth of supply. And how did she even fit it in a small yellow cart that looked liked something he saw at a toy store.

"I love the building architecture and I admire you're name in the clean energy business." Malcolm kept on babbling in some physics and annoying mumbo jumbo that Raven was too lazy to listen too. "Hey, Rave, you know Tony Stark?"

She ignored him and quickly changed the topic. She pointed at Malcolm and gave him an order, "Malcolm, finish loading the weapons into the chariot, we need to get it back to camp as soon as possible. In the meantime," she glared at Stark so hard that it was enough to make him shiver underneath his metal armor. "How did you find me?' She said firmly. "You do know that we can track your energy signal right?" Tony said casually. His mask raised so that he could take a better look at his surroundings.

"But I dont..."She shook her head and muttered the word, 'mother' in an angry tone.

Raven rolled her eyes, "whatever. I'm still not coming with you. And I'm guessing that the Avengers are outside just waiting for your signal." She said.

"That right, kid. Now, if you come with us peacefully his time, you may not end up—injected again and you can have all the strawberry ice cream you want if you give Fury some answers."

Raven smirked, her eyes had the mischevious glint telling that she was plotting something again. "I'm not giving you answers, instead, I'm giving you clues. Like this, you know that his name is Malcolm. That should be enough."

"Don't bring me into this, Raven. Why can't you just snap your fingers and make the mortal forget everything that has happened." Malcolm said, Raven only giggle lightly, "that won't be fun. So,Stark." She said, before hopping on top of the cart full of baseball bats and...plates? "I'm going to give you a few hints before leaving. One, I'm going to blow this place up. Two, I'm sure Fury and Natasha has figured out by now.."

Tony's communicator beeped again and Natasha was shouting like crazy,"Stark what are you doing?! Get her, now!" But Tony only hushed the assassin in hopes of getting answers before capturing the girl. She was giving them hints now, and he figured that it would be very easy to swoop in and grab the girl.

Raven was being underestimated again

"Three...let's see.." She continued, "Raven what are you doing. You can't just reveal our secrets to these mortals." Malcolm yelled. Raven only ignored him and continued giving hints.

_He called me a mortal._

_"..._in 4 years, there going to be a war. And I suggest that you stay out of it." She said, sharply as she glare into to those small slits that allowed Ironman to see. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked. Raven smiled sweetly, "you'll figure that out."she took out a small green vial of what looks to be like fire liquid. He didn't know why it was but apparently the Malcolm boy did that he gasped, "Raven, are you trying to kill him and everyone in this town?"

"What?...I need to destroy the forge like Hermes asked remember? And plus...I haven't told him hint number four yet." The smile never left her face.

She was beginning to sound and look like a craze sociopath, bent on destroying San Francisco.

"Now, now, Raven. Whatever is in that vial, it looks dangerous, so please, put that down or else." He stretched his arm and opened his palm, lighting up the repulser beam. Raven giggled again and slowly dropped the green vial. What he predicted was true.

He was going to accidentally hit the girl with one of his repulsor blast.

And so the Avengers who were enjoying their sandwiches at the family sandwich restaurant beside the shop whilst looking at the Stark-pad where everything that Tony see's can be seen from it. They sprang into action as they saw the child get knocked out by the blast.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt her!" Cap yelled into his earpiece.

Raven was now knocked out into the floor and Tony finally found out what the vial was. It was just—green fire. That apparently burns anything it touches by tenfold than regular looking orange fire! He tried extinguishing it, but no avail. The fire spread towards the room and Tony's suit was overheating. He worried more for the Malcolm and Raven who miraculously was now okay.

Tony wasn't stupid, he set his repulsor blast to light stun in case he'd hurt the kid.

She arose with Malcolm by her side yelling at her that they had to get out of her before they turn into ashes. He tried to swoop In and save her but he was all too much wondering in why the fire would never be extinguished. Seeing Stark's fruitless efforts, Raven grinned albeit that she had some blood on her arm because the baseball bats were actually celestial bronze weapons and she just so happened to get slashed by it.

Figures.

"Oh and yeah...hint number four, Stark. Greek fire can only be contained. Good luck and do try not to die."

And then they disappeared in white smoke along with the cart and all those baseball bats and frying pans.

It wasn't long before the Clint decided to crash the Avenjet into the building so that they could help Tony. "What took you guys so long?." He shouted.

"You let her escape again." Natasha scolded him.

"I don't have time for your nagging Natasha, right now we have to contain the fire that the little brat made." Tony shot back. He flew upwards and saw now what the boy was so afraid of. The fire wouldn't stop. It burned the entire building and was continuing to burn the others. It was worse than wildfire.

He could feel that his armored metal was melting

"I'm going to evacuate the civilians." Cap stated before jumping down from the Avenjet and having so nearly perfect landing on the ground.

"What has my niece done." Thor bellowed, looking horrified at the scene.

"We need to put this fire out." Said Clint, who was firing ice arrows into the green fire. "Why isn't it working?" He yelled after finding out that his freeze arrows were useless.

"She said it can only be contained. Does anyone have a glass container?" Tony asked.

Natasha spoke up. The fire was extremely hot that it was now melting the concrete streets.

"She really is Loki's brat."

**if there are any confusions, feel free to review. I did some improvements to the story too along with chapter 6. Parents my grammar and English and spelling. I didn't really make it a habit to proofread my works.**


	8. Do I look like an Aphrodite kid to you!

**just a short drabble what happened inside the underground forge before tony arrived**

Was it fair? I mean he took dozens of monsters and Raven was probably relaxing inside the underground forge because his scent was enough to lure the monsters out. Then again, he didn't fight a cyclops so Raven probably has it worse. She could be dead by now. Malcolm panted from all the hard work from killing monsters. He was covered in sweat, a little bit of blood because one dracaena slashed him with a sword on his arm and there was the dust that made him sneeze.

He went inside the EMPLOYEE'S ONLY door. And there he found a golden elevator that was similar to the one at the Empire State Building. Golden, but there were black markings on the corners that swirled around. He thought it was beautiful but though, needs a little work in putting a bit more design at the center. He pressed the button and went inside, undeniably suffering a long elevator ride with horrible music that would make Apollo scream and crawl into a corner.

The forges were huge and had high ceilings, just enough for an elder cyclops to fit inside and work. There was golden dust everywhere. Malcolm smiled knowing that Raven did her job well.

Or maybe not.

As he explored the place he finally stopped to where the main forges were held. There he spotted Raven, gripping her sword lightly and having an evil smirk on her face. Also,there was the empousai dressed in a cheerleader's outfit. What was she doing? She should have killed the empousai easily by now. Instead, she was smirking there all carefree and evilly at the empousai who was in her true form.

Raven didn't see him. The thick wall that separated the main forge from the other smaller forges that were supposedly for the telkhines prevented Raven from seeing Malcolm's figure. He just had enough to peek meekly on the side.

"Where do we start." She said, smoothly.

And that was when Malcolm charged. He didn't know what was going on. And he hated that. He was a son of Athena! He's suppose to know stuff. But this made him confused.

Has Raven been lured to Luke's side?

So he killed the empousai, slashing her torso just below the tummy. The empousa yelled out a loud screeching scream.

_Gahhhhhhhh!_and she erupted into fine golden dust.

He panted again and glared at the dust.

"What did you just do!" Raven yelled at him, glaring in the process. Malcolm looked up and saw her, covered in oil, soot and a little bit of ash. She looked even filthy than him. There were more bruises and her grey hoodie was torn a bit, showing the orange camp half-blood t-shirt. He blinked twice before opening his mouth and saying nothing.

"I was gathering some information on what Luke's plan was. And you just stopped me from obtaining it by killing the source!" He never saw her this angry before and —serious. He could practically see the white mist that swirled around her dark green orbs.

At camp, Raven and her brother were labeled as untrustworthy allies that could betray you in less than two seconds flat. They were deprived as mischievous pranksters like the Hermes kids and were carefree and lazy. He saw her as more of the bubbly and giggly type of person who only gets mad when you spill her strawberry sundae.

Poor Clarrise.

He never knew that she would take her job this seriously. There was a lot more to Raven than he though. She was in a way— loyal. He didn't doubt it even for a bit. Malcolm breathed deeply, catching his breath before arguing. "I'm sorry?" Well, apologizing then.

"Ugh! You're suppose to be smart. Didn't you at least figured that I was doing an interrogation?"

"Well, you're doing a pretty convincing job at it."

"wait a second..did you just..apologize?"

She stared at him first, like she was thinking, _seriously?_ "That's it?" She deadpanned."you're not even going to argue? I thought you Athena kids have a whole 'hubris' thing going on. No accusations? No questions on why I did that? No, 'what if you're lying'?" The look in her eyes showed disbelief. This was certainly the first time that someone didn't questioned her for anything else. It was almost like...

He trusted her.

It felt weird to Raven. "You said that it was for interrogation." Malcolm said.

"But...I'm a liar." It came out more of a whine.

Malcolm stared at her for a few seconds with continuous amounts of blinks and an open mouth and a raised pointer finger. His eyes bore into her very green ones as he thought about the situation. He smiled, "you're not lying when you said it." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Because—I trust you." Raven was about to speak up but Malcolm quickly gave her a canteen full of nectar and an ambrosia bar. He smiled at her and chuckled a little understanding what she was feeling right now."here. Eat up. You look way worse than me." Raven gave Malcolm the canteen and broke the ambrosia bar into two, giving the other piece to him. They took a bite, "what does your's taste like?" Raven asked.

"My dad's protein shake with extra carrots and raw eggs."

"Ewww.." She looked at him in disgust." Do you even have taste buds?"

"It full of vitamins and minerals that make's me fit and healthy. Unlike you choice of strawberry ice cream." He shot back.

"I have you know, that strawberry is a fruit. And fruits are healthy. The ice cream is made from milk and all those...other ingredients.—and milk is good for you. End of story." She argued.

"You forgot the unhealthy sugar found in the syrup and ice cream." He said smugly.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Slowly, they regain their strength back. Their wounds healed and the bruises disappeared. Raven dusted off the ambrosia bits on her hands. "Let's go." She said

Malcolm looked around and noticed the abundance of weapons and shields. He also noticed the golden chariot at the corner. An idea popped into his head,"hey, while we're here, let's at least bring back the weapons to camp. We can use the chariot to load them and transport. You can Mist travel us there.."

"There's the Malcolm I know. always thinking ahead." She took the nectar from his hands and then sipped it, before going towards an empty chair and sitting on it."okay, you do the loading while I sit here and give you orders." She said, lazily.

"Oh no, I knew you were lazy, but I am not letting you sit there and relax while I do all the hardwork." He scolded. "But I hate hard work!" She whined like a 5 year old.

"Raven!"

"Alright." She arose from her seat.

"Good. I'll take the weapons that I can reach while you take those.." He pointed to the ceiling. Raven looked up and saw all the weapons mostly swords that were hung around in hooks. "Ugh ..why me?" She groaned.

"Umm...You've got Hermes's winged sandals." He pointed out. Raven shrugged, "oh, yeah. Forgot about that." She said. "Maia!" She shouted and flew upwards, dropping all the weapons that were hung and almost killing Malcolm with it."watch out." She warned.

"RAVEN!"

"SORRY"

Most of the weapons were loaded, but so far Malcolm and Raven bickered on and on about Malcolm's choice of dessert. I mean seriously, what normal kid drinks protein shakes with carrots and raw eggs? She shuddered at the thought and introduced him to her all time favorite, strawberry sundae.

"I thought girls were all about their figure or something. Like...those Aphrodite kids."

"Do I look like an Aphrodite kid to you?" She looked offended. Her eyes looked to the right as she was thinking I'd something. A small smile form in her lips.

"Did you just say that I'm..pretty?" She mused with a tiny smirk on her lips. But then it quickly subsided knowing the attitude of some of the kids of The love and beauty goddess. Malcolm looked at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. He smiled smugly knowing what she was going to say next when an angry pout replaced the smug smirk on Raven's lips. "Wait a second...Aphrodite kids are stuck up snobs who only care about shoes and clothes!"

"I didn't say anything." Malcolm said in a sing-song tone.

"I am seriously offended!" She placed a hand on her chest, mockingly.

"Would you feel better if I compared you to an Ares kid?"

She gasped, "NEVER! I mean, have you seen Clarrisse? She looks like a really buff girl version of some sweaty football player. Thats even worse."

Malcolm sighed deeply, "my point is...I somehow expected you to be going to 'puberty' and now posses the level of thinking as that of normal pre-teens" he said.

"I just turned 13 last month. I'm nowhere near the level of maturity as of that the 'normal' children of the world. Besides, were demigods. We run a lot—and by that I mean running away from monsters."

"Point taken" he said while giving the same expression of the words.

But they still bickered because Raven complained that her arms were getting tired. They only stopped when Tony showed up.


	9. Frozen flames

The fire was everywhere. Burning everything in its path. The concrete street melted into its former form. Which was a black blob of sticky mass. The heat was unbearable, that Tony stark could feel it even within his armor. Thor tried to summon rain from Miljöner but the fire kept on burning. Luckily, The civilians were brought to safety by Captain America and Black Widow. Clint was still busy firing freeze arrows, he even tried to shoot the fire hydrant in hopes that the water would extinguish the flames. But even the green fire has burned it. The flames began to spread wilder and wider that may have to evacuate the whole city. What are the Avenger's going to do now that they had no idea how to extinguish the abnormal flames?

"What kind of fire is this!?" Clint exclaimed. The archer stayed at the Avenjet, firing freeze arrows in hopes that a miracle would come and that maybe the fire would freaking stop!

**BOOM! **The family restaurant blew up. And so were the other shops that were nearby. A few houses were destroyed too along with a 5 melted cars on the street. Tony had to stop this. What was the 4th hint again?_ Greek fire can only be contained_.

_Contained! _He recalled that the fire was kept inside a small vial. If only he had some sort of container..."does anyone have a glass container?!" He asked-shouted.

"We need to get the flames out, Tony. What are you planning to do with a glass container? Keep the fire inside?" Clint mocked.

"..."

Clint gasped and realized that Tony was being serious,"I don't know about you, Tony. But what I learned from school was fire puts out water."

"You went to school?" Totally off topic. Clint grunted in annoyance,"I am not even going to respond to that" he yelled.

"Do you have a container or not. A perfume bottle—anything! that is glass." Tony demanded. Clint took out something from his pockets. A rectangular,glass Women's perfume bottle that was labeled, VICTORIA's SECRET. PEACH BODY MIST. He tossed it to Ironman who caught it in his palm. Tony raised amused eyebrow behind his metal mask. "It belongs to Nat!" He didn't need to see what was Tony's reaction. He knew him long enough that he was going to mock Clint if he knew that he owned women's perfume.

"And it's with you...because?..." Ironman pried. Clint could feel his smirk from inside that metal armor."I sorta...stole it as revenge for using my cologne to blind a terrorist eyes during a mission. It was a limited edition! And she just throws the expensive cologne away just so that we could escape." He mumbled.

Ironman sighed, "we'll talk about this later. And I may have to blackmail you with this. But in the meantime..." He opened the lid and poured the remaining contents inside,"this would do." And then he swooped down nearer to the flames.

"Sir, the suit Is overheating. You need to cool down." JARVIS informed him. Tony rolled his eyes and said, "thank you JARVIS. Master of the obvious." He said sarcastically. But it was true, the closer he got to the fire, the higher the chance that him turn into an Ironman barbecue. The suit was overheating by the second.

"Just a little more..." He muttered as he got closer to the flames. He slowly let the bottle be contained by the green fire. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This isn't working!" He yelled. That was really stupid of him.

Really, really stupid.

And he even had someone to remind him about it and no...it isn't Clint, "and I thought you were the genius." Raven snarked.

"I couldn't have said so better myself." Clint added.

Tony, recognizing the voice turned around and flew up to avoid the fire. She was there, on the not molten and flamed street just a few steps behind him. Her silver staff was in its full height and she was there, leaning on it—like a boss. Along with that signature smirk of her's that remind Tony so much of Loki. He pointed an accused finger at her and said in his robot voice,"you little brat! Stop this fire right now!" He demanded. The girl only giggled. "Relax, bucket head." He sneered at the nickname,"I came back to see if you were making something useful about my little hint. Apparently _not._"

"You didn't give us much of a hint before you decided to blow up the place!"

Natasha began to intervened,"Stark! What are you doing?! Is that the girl?! Stop chatting there and detain her now!" She yelled at his earpiece/communication device.

"Now, now...that is no way to treat someone who wants to help." Raven mocked in a sing-song tone. But Natasha insisted on nagging Tony like how Pepper did when he stayed too much time in the lab. "Nat..this is a really bad time. We need this fire out now and so far the spawn of Loki is our only choice." Tony reasoned.

Which was really rare. "Hey Cap!" Clint started a conversation with the other Avengers, "hear this out, Tony is gave mature advice." He joked.

"_You're_ being immature!" Nat scolded.

They didn't realized from their unnecessary bickering, that the white-haired girl sprang into action, but not before muttering, "this is going to wear me out."

Ironman noticed the girl ran forward towards the green flames. She smashed the tip of her staff unto the ground and suddenly a thick wall of ice appeared. "Hey, Thor!" She yelled at her uncle who was hovering beside the Avenjet, "I need you to summon some wind. Head it over to the east where the ice wall is. I need you to gather all the flames and put in one place before I contain the fire using ice."

"As you wish, my niece." Thor said. Frankly he was relived that his niece decided to fix the mess that she caused. He bellowed the name Miljöner and then heavy wind—along with some lighting and thunder that flashed for some dramatic effect—came. Thor sent the wind to the east side towards the ice wall that was slowly melting and made sure to gather all the scattered fire.

Accomplishing the task, Raven slammed the tip of her staff again from where she was standing and another big block of ice erupted seemingly from the ground. But instead of an ice wall, the ice formed slowly into a dome, big enough to cover the fire. Even though the ice melted slowly...and by that I mean really slowly. _That's some freaky ice. _Tony thought.

Eventually the fire died out.

Ironman landed on the Ironman armor almost turned into a molten piece of red and gold. He was just glad that he only suffered minor burns and that his inner clothes were still intact. It would be embarrassing enough of he was charred and naked on the streets in San Francisco.

He was shadowed by a big machine on the sky. The Avenjet. Was floating a few feet above him. "You just got burned!—literally, I mean." Clint joked,as he leant on the doorway of the jet. The jet landed on the bit melted concrete part of the street, out came Cap(along with the other avengers)who was slightly burned from saving a civilian who was stuck inside a building during the fire. If it weren't for his SHEILD, he would have been a Steviecue by now.

"Hmm..i guess i cant call you a Capsicle anymore." Tony joked.

"Very funny Stark." Steve sneered.

"Is that my perfume bottle?" Natasha pointed out, looking at Clint afterward, glaring at his direction. Clint hid behind the huge figure of Thor to avoid Natasha's wrath. They turned around and noticed that almost everything within the small area was either burned or frozen. Speaking of frozen...Raven grasp the center her staff tightly, clinging to it for support.

She was exhausted from the extreme use of energy and magic she just used. Her knees weakening and she emitted loud pants and wheezes. _This is bad. I can't Mist travel anymore. _Raven's vision blurred slowly until all she saw was black.

She collapsed on the frosted ground that she created, breathing heavily.

"Crap." Said Tony as he went closer to the girl. "THis should be a convenience for us." He deadpanned.

"Shut up, Stark." Captain America scolded, he crouched down, inspecting the unconscious girl. "Will she be alright?." Steve said placing one hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

It was cold.

No surprise there. I mean her father is a frost giant. "I don't know." Tony replied dryly before asking Thor,"Do frost giants possess that display of power?"

Thor shook his head, unsure,"not that I know of, friend Tony, But she is young. Her magic is only limited and that amount of energy released, must have tired the young one. I believe she needs rest."

"Well, pick her up." Nat said, deciding to take the situation to her advantage. "We'll take her to he hellicarrier and have her healed as soon as we get there." Thor picked up his little niece up in bridal style again like the last time, carefully trying not to crush her while Tony took the silver staff and reduced it to it's smaller size.

They went aboard the Avenjet and Tony took a glimpse of the destruction the white-haired brat caused. Luckily, it was smaller compared to their previous encounters. The only problem was—a 13 year old caused it. Everything was either burned charred or molten and a little bit of the area was frozen. Not to mention the huge dome of ice that was still there. "Fury is going to be more pissed when he finds out about this." Nat said.

**SHIELD, HELLICARRIER.**

They finally captured her. And to make sure that she didn't escape, knowing now that she has teleportation powers, Fury had her chained. The one-eyed director also said that she had to be kept in solid confinement without any privileges. He was really pissed when he heard the report of Natasha. Of course, Steve and Thor argued; Steve argued that she was still a kid and therefore must be handled gently and Thor argued that she was a princess and his niece and must be taken to Asgard at once.

And finally Tony suggested that the girl would be given a bed but still remain in a cell(not Loki's cell) chained. His idea was surprisingly approved by Fury.

Raven was given proper medical attention. From what the medical department said, she only passed out from exhaustion and would be probably out for a couple of hours. There were no major injuries just a couple of scratches and scrapes.

At the debriefing room(again), the team watched the news about the sudden fire at San Francisco on one of the holographic projectors made by Stark. They were a little bit...confused. From what the reports said, the fire was caused by a gas leak at the Cycle Shop and the family restaurant. An explosion happened and the Avengers came and saved the day. There was no mention of any green fire that melted the concrete and exploded several shops nearby. All the avengers appeared in the news but they never reported anything about a white-haired girl who had ice powers.

"That is not what happened." Tony pointed out. "Is it?" He added as an afterthought.

"I thought The Trapster set up the explosion?" Clint assumed.

...

...

...

Slowly, the Mist began to mess with their minds and they blurted out their guess of what really happened.

Natasha thought that it were terrorists, Bruce believed what the news reported, Tony was plainly confused, and Steve claimed that some Hydra agents did it. Thor stayed silent since the Mist had really little effect for Norse gods.

everyone was silent for a moment, thinking clearly of what they just said. Someone was playing with them

Fury, however know what really happened and explained the entire incident to them...again. It was as if, their memories were altered. But why wasn't his? He decided that they needed to interrogate the girl—again as soon as she wakes up.

Tony however felt like his memories were replaced. He didn't liked it one bit. He looked at the girl in her glass cell. She laid there, sleeping peacefully on the bed in the corner of the cell. Her wrists and her ankles were shackled with SHIELD's strongest chains. As for her staff, Fury decided to only give it to her if she was showing signs of pain. "I do hope the chains weren't too tight." He heard the voice of Steve behind his back.

He jumped slightly, not realizing that he was already spacing out. "Jumpy, aren't we...Tony" Said Clint. All the Avengers were now present outside of the girl's cell.

"I know what happened." He said, softly. Placing his fingers on his temples, "I think." He said.

The Mist was really messing with their minds.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one with a headache from all that happened." Tony asked the Avengers. "You're not the only one with a headache." Clint replied.

"Is that s'pose to be sarcasm?"

All the avengers except Thor, shook their heads. They were all experiencing terrible headaches. Clint could feel that he was back at the battle when he was compromised. It felt like someone sealed their memories in one box and replaced them with new ones.

"How bout you Point Break? I think it's about time you tell us what's her secret." Tony queered. An unsure expression took over Thor's face, he still refused to tell them. It would mean war. And he fears that this one would be even worse than before. "Nay, man of Iron. I still cannot. We have signed...a treaty. I simply cannot break it. You have to figure out the answer yourselves."

"Tony, didn't Raven gave you hints?" Nat asked.

"Hints?...oh yeah, she said something about, blowing the place up, that you and Fury have figured it out and Greek fire and a war in four years. Hey! I remembered!" The mention of the word war, aroused Steve's interest.

"War? Isn't she a little too young to join a war?" He said.

Speaking of Raven, she suddenly screamed and stood upwards from the bed. _Nightmare._ Raven rubbed her eyes and felt that she was on a bed,In chains.

Cool!(ish)

"What's wrong, kid?" She heard Steve's voice from somewhere. Her head turned to the right, she was in a glass prison, but it was more of a room but with only a bed. From the glass walls, she saw all the Avengers, especially Thor and maybe not Natasha wearing worried looks on their faces. She rubbed her eyes again and stifled up a small yawn, "it was just a nightmare...again." Her voice hoarse and a bit raspy from exhaustion. Her half-lidded eyes scanned the room. There wasn't anything useful. She didn't have her staff and her bag with all her goodies inside. It was probably with Fury.

All she saw were the Avengers staring at her. She noticed the chains on her wrists and ankles. They were tight and painful. She shook the black chains and was amused by sound it made. She clearly ignored the Avengers. That was probably because of her ADHD.

"I saw this coming." She mumbled silently to herself, continuing to play with the chains on her ankles and wrists.

"Umm...what is she doing?" Clint whispered, rhetorically at Tony who only shrugged. "Should we..." He faltered.

"Hey Raven!" Tony called out. She obviously didn't listen and continued fidgeting with her chains.

"Raven!"

**CLANG, CLANG, CLANG.**

"Hey, frosty" Tony called out again. The only response was a shrug and the annoying sound coming from her chains.

"I have strawberry sundae."

"Where!" Finally she noticed..."oh..you guys were there. I thought you left?" She deadpanned. She had a I'm-bored-and-I-want-to-sleep look. The Avengers only sweat dropped to her reaction.

"Hey there, Rave. Can I call you Rave?" Tony asked and she nodded, "I wanna know why you blew up the place? I mean it was awesome but you caused a lot of property damaged."

"Not to mention, endangering the lives of innocent civilians." Clint added.

Raven shrugged in response and appeared to not really care. "Because a relative asked me too." Okay she wasn't lying..if you think about it, all the gods were related to one another. She didn't really bothered to look up into Hermes's family tree but she's pretty sure that they are related in a way.

She yawned again and pinched herself to prevent her from sleeping. She was still tired from the magic power that she just used. Sleep would do the trick but nectar and ambrosia would do better and heal her quicker. And as for the staying awake part...she really didn't need anymore nightmares involving her dad and maybe some demigod dreams. Ugh..those were the worst.

"Relative? Are you part of some terrorist group or something?" Steve asked. He was relieved when Raven shook her head and denied. A little girl shouldn't be doing terrorist work. If so she must have some one lousy childhood.

You can say that again.

"Are you suppose to be interrogating me or something? If so...you're doing a pretty lousy job." Raven she said, sleepily. Man, she needed coffee. But ADHD and coffee did not go well together. She tried and she was hyper for a few hours and eventually passed out at the strawberry fields.

Well, at least they were strawberries.

"Nat,this is suppose to be your job." Clint whined. Raven quickly intervened before she could say anything,"I don't like her...she makes me uncomfortable." The girl whined too.

Tony and Clint chuckled in agreement. Even kids think that Natasha was surely scary. Nat didn't seem bothered by this though and kept a straight face. She still whacked Clint and Tony on the back of their heads though.

The girl began muttering stuff like,

"I'm sleepy."

"This chains are too tight."

"I want ice cream."

"I like the sounds of these chains."

Tony remembered something vague from his altered memories. There was a blonde boy with her who held a frying pan like a weapon,"So...who was the Rapunzel with you a little while back underground. Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?...not that I'm complaining or anything..I like lost my V-card when I was 13."

"Tony!" Steve scolded for blurting out something that would probably disturbed the kid. Threat or whatever, she still had the undeveloped mind of a 13-year-old.

"You forgot his name? Plus he's not my boyfriend and What's a V-card?" Yup, still a kid.

"It's—"

"Tony!" Steve scolded again. Tony only stuck his tongue out at the super soldier, "don't you have this at school?" Tony turned to ask the kid again.

"I never went to school." She replied dryly,"I have ADHD and an extreme case of dyslexia" that would explained the fidgeting, "my teacher and classmates when I was in pre-school thought I was a retarded because I couldn't read the alphabet and I kept fidgeting all the time.I was homeschooled instead."

"That must have been hard." Steve could relate, he was sickly all the time and he was always the target of the bullies when he was at school.

But Raven only shrugged,"yeah...they kept calling me names so in return I got expelled because I accidentally blew up the classroom."

Tony laughed along with Clint, "wow. Wish I did that." Said Tony.

"Daddy must have been proud." Clint stated. Probably not the best thing to say. At the mention of daddy, she scowled and glared at him. Clint flinched and he was whacked behind the head by Tony,"not the best thing to say to someone who has daddy issues." He whispered.

"I DONT HAVE DADDY ISSUES!" Raven heard this and yelled at them she plopped on the bed and covered herself with the sheets. "Leave me alone." It came out as a muffle.

"Great Clint, just when she was opening up, you had to ruin the moment." Nat said and glared at the archer.

The Avengers left the room silently and decided that they'd have to talk to her later.

"Don't worry Raven, Tom would get you out of this horrible place." She thought to herself before closing her eyes and risking herself from the nightmares that would soon come.

**AT THE DEBRIEFING ROOM.**

"This is all your fault." Nat said coldly and glared at the Clint who flinched and raised his hands up in defense, "I said I was sorry." He said.

"Yeah Katniss...never do that again to kids with daddy issues they tend to take this sort of stuff seriously, trust me. I have experience." Tony said. Although he was over with his own daddy issues with Howard, he could relate well to the girl.

Bruce sighed and ignored the bickering team, Thor was deep In thought, probably thinking about his genocidal brother and Steve was finding a way to keep the team in order. "I think we should talk to her one by one."

"Ooo..I go first! I really wanna ask her about the whole staff thing I still haven't figured out." This one was obviously Tony. Steve sighed, "fine. Just don't...say anything inappropriate." He said.

Stark smirked mischievously,"I don't make promises."

"I'll go second, in case Tony says anything stupid, then I'd have to confront the girl" Steve said.

"Clint, you're third and make sure you apologize" captain added, "Bruce you can sit this one out. We don't want the girl to take advantage of the Hulk." Bruce agreed whole heartily.

Then Thor,and lastly Nat. Everyone in favor?"

All nodded."good. We'll wait till she wakes up."

A/n:if there are any confusions and clarifications. Feel free to review.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Raven.


	10. The Interrogation

**AN: Everyone..First of all I'm super sorry that I hadn't updated for a while. here's the thing, my Ipad broke and the story that I saved was kind of** **stuck there so I couldn't continue to write. But its fixed now and I apologized to those who were disappointed.**

**RAVEN's CELL.**

_"What did you do?" Malcolm yelled at her as soon as they arrived at camp half-blood along with the chariot filled with weapons. Before reasoning with the blonde, Raven ordered the available campers to come and unload the weapons. "You almost killed us back there." Malcolm continued. "And you risked our identities to the Avengers. They don't know how to deal with Greek fire." Wow, Raven never did saw Malcolm this angry before. It wasn't a joke and she could feel the rage that he released. How would she explain the situation, 'hey Malcolm, look the avengers are after me because they think I'm a threat and a potential power source. That and my father is actually a Norse god, genocidal jerk just because his golden boy of a brother had better blonde locks than him.' would he believe that? 've seen weirder. But not this time. No. She was keeping this a secret until time decides that she'd tell him._

_She sighed heavily, "It's kinda of a long story, Malcolm. I don't wanna talk about it. It's too...complicated."_

_"We're demigods, everything is complicated." He replied, finally calming himself down. "Don't worry" Raven reminded him, "I'll take care of it. I would Mist travel back there to see how they're handling things. If it's really bad, I'll help them."_

_Malcolm exhaled, "how you did even got the government in your radar anyways. With your powers, you can easily disguise yourself from any camera in the world." She bit her lip, "my mother is being a big jerk right now. She wants me meet someone I clearly don't want to meet." She stuffed her hand into one of her hoddie pockets and took out her silver staff, pressing the button on the center; the staff grew to its original size. "Got to go. I'll see you when I see you." She smiled. But before leaving, "make sure to come back alive and well." Malcolm said."You still owe me a strawberry sundae from almost killing me at the forges."_

_,"first of all, I don't remember ever...is that a date?" She blushed and almost stammered. It was now Malcolm's turn to give her a charming smirk, "don't you have somewhere to go?"_

_"Yeah, see ya, Owl head" and then Raven was gone, leaving a small trace of Mist behind._

She moped as her eyes scanned the entire room for something useful for her escape. Raven sat there upright, shaking her chains making a rhythm out of them. Her ADHD was acting up and the sound of the chains was more amusing than scanning her eyes around the room.

They would probably going to interrogate me anyway. I should use that to my advantage. She mused.

She added an afterthought, 'mom is messing with me. She is doing this on purpose!' She frowned at the though. She wanted to move, at least walk around the room. But the chains weren't long enough for it. Plus, they were too tight.

She heard footsteps but chose to ignore them anyway. They were heavy and they made a PLOP, BANG, PLOP, BANG sound. It was funny and she went along with the rhythm using her chains.

The cell door opened but the girl still didn't look up. She was too engrossed by her fidgeting. Her whole body was tense and her mind was out of control.

Like she was planning different strategies and tricks to get out of the place.

Tony went inside the large cell where the White haired girl stayed. He looked at her and she just kept fidgeting around but still managed to keep her composure and not even bothering to look up when he entered the room. She kept on rubbing the chains on her wrist.

"Are they too tight?" Tony asked. Now he wasn't the master of interrogation like Natasha is but he figured that he'd just talk to girl. From what he remembered, she loved giving hints.

Raven looked up at the genius and nodded, she beamed when she saw what he was holding in his hands.

"You, are now my favorite Avenger, Ironman." She stretched her arms and did a gesture that practically said, 'gimme'.

Tony's smug said so otherwise, "I have you know that I am everyone's favorite Avenger. And...if you want this..," he gestured towards the strawberry sundae, "you, mini reindeer games, have to tell the truth when I ask you "stuff" "

Raven raised an eyebrow, at the odd nickname. "Of course there's a catch. And mini reindeer games?"

"It's my little nickname for your daddy dearest."

"It's the horns, isn't it?" Tony nodded. Raven crossed her arms to her chest and pouted, "Fine. I'll tell you the truth. But that depends on whether you believe me." Tony gave her the ice cream and she took a big scoop and stuffed it inside her mouth, "you know, I was expecting red ninja or At least Uncle T to do the interrogation." She muffled up the words, but Tony was still able to understand anyway.

"What? Not happy to see your favorite Avenger."

"What's your play?" She asked casually, mouth full of ice cream.

"Why don't you give me more hints" Tony said. A genius like him would probably figure out a bunch of easy hints.

"I already gave you hints. You were just too dumb to figure them out. This goes to show that you have the common sense of an idiot."

"Hey!" Tony looked insulted. _"She's right you know."_ Came the voice of Natasha from the communication device.

Ignoring raven's insult and the snickers he heard from his earpiece, he continued the supposed interrogation."Why did you take the ice cream so easily? There could be poison there or a truth serum." Raven however didn't look frazzled or worried. She only continued to eat the sundae regardless if there was spit on it or not. She only shrugged and chuckled a bit before saying, "I don't believe that SHIELD would poison me. They wouldn't risk the amount of information I could give and plus, if you already invented a truth serum, you could have injected it to me when I was first captured and asked me what my name was." She said, smugly.

"Clever girl...but hints. Really, I need hints. You seem to love giving hints." He pleaded.

"I've given you enough hints."

"Let's change topic then, what is your staff made of. I can't seem to find the metal and I hate not knowing things." Tony stated. "So, tell me."

"It's Olympian silver." She said, bluntly.

Tony scrunched up his eyebrows, obviously never hearing the name before. He was expecting for something that sounds like -uim like vibranuim or adamntuim. Instead he gets a metal name that sounds like it came from a fantasy video game. "You're not lying, are you?" He asked, suspiciously, raising one confused eyebrow.

Raven smirked and finished her last scoop of sundae, "what'd you think?"

"I think you've been watching too many Lord of the rings movies."

"Look it up." She said, popping the p."but I doubt you'll find any of it on the internet." She muttered, "You're a lousy interrogator by the way." She whispered silently to herself.

Tony wasn't doing well, in his opinion. He got the name of the metal her staff was made of but, what on earth is Olympian Silver?! He thought. Maybe, he should change the topic again and get her to open up more. So he decided to have a 'I have daddy issues talk' with the white-haired.

"Daddy bailed up on you huh?" He started. Raven scowled a little on the reach of the topic, "knew you were going to say that." She muttered, "Look, Mr. Genius, appreciate the "talk" but you're not exactly Dr. Phil. My problems are my problems simple as that."

"But—"

"Next please." She said, coldly.

Tony raised his arms in defeat (not that he'd ever admit it) and walked out of the room, "just so you know, don't take out your anger just because someone abandoned you. It never ends well, trust me. I learn from experience."Those were his last words before leaving the cell.

She sneered. Raven knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the same every time. 'Don't hold a grudge because we're afraid that you'd be just like your psychopath father.' Tony was just putting it in a nice way. They all expected her to do something evil. They all saw her as the monster that she was. Wonder who'll be the next to enter her white, crummy cell?

"JARVIS, see if there is any information on Olympian Silver and Greek fire." Tony ordered the AI as soon as he arrived at the Debriefing room. He sat on an empty chair, beside Steve and sighed.

"Sir, there is no information regarding Olympian silver. Although, there is one for Greek fire." JARVIS said.

"Explain"

"Greek fire was an actual weapon in the Byzantine Empire, there are two types: the first one was created by a mixture of chemicals and the second was made by reflecting light out of many polished shields or mirrors. The chemical Greek fire's ingredients are unknown. The fire supposedly burns even in water." JARVIS finished the little history lesson.

"So that's why it was so difficult to put it out." Clint said.

"So this girl...knows the ingredients then?" Asked Bruce.

Steve rose from his seat, "let's discuss this later." He walked out of the room and went towards Raven's cell. Steve saw her, a bored expression was written on her face. Steve went inside and gave her a sweet smile as she looked up to see who went inside her cell. "Hey, it's the super soldier." She beamed.

"So you're doing the one by one interrogation trick. I feel so special." She mocked.

"I'm just here to ask questions, Raven." Steve said, sitting down beside her on her bed, "like, why do you have plenty of scars all over your body." When Raven was taken to the medical wing, the doctors not only noticed the scrapes and bruise but also the faint scars on her arms, legs and there were even some on her face. And for some reason, her grey hoodie was torn to shreds, revealing an orange shirt that had CHB written on it and a black Pegasus below. SHIELD took of the shredded hoodie though. Although the scars were faint, but Steve could tell from his military days that those scars weren't from the playground. Was she abused when she was a child? He thought.

"Why do you ask?" She said, softly.

"Because a child like you shouldn't have them. They looked like they were earned from a fight." He stated.

The room was silent for a moment and Raven no longer had the cheeky expression that she had a while ago, her eyes were sad. Eyes that have seen things that they weren't suppose to see. Steve could tell that she's been through a lot. But what? "I had a bad childhood, that's all" she replied, somberly. "I ran a lot from...people who were actually monsters. They were always trying to kill me."

Steve was shocked. He didn't show it, though. But the girl didn't seem to be lying. Those eyes were telling the truth. "Not all people are monsters though." he pointed out.

Raven only stared at those blue eyes filled with worry for her sake, "you and I clearly have a different definition of monsters."

Steve went silent..What was she talking about? Metaphorically or literally. Perhaps it was both, "I'm not the only one though...I've seen and heard children my age, -and some even were younger-, die a very painful death from the hands of those monsters. My kind...we don't live very long. Some of us don't even make it to adulthood."

"What do you mean?" Steve's voice faltered. _There were many like her?_ He thought. Raven only shrugged in response. The conversation ended quickly when Raven refused to answer Steve's further questions. Eventually he left the room and them Clint came next.

Raven's mood changed from time to time. When Clint went inside her cell! She scowled at him. Clint immediately apologized. Sometimes she was very jittery and she didn't pay attention when Clint asked her tons of questions. She only kept on staring at her chains. Sometimes she would change the topic to archery and would insult Clint that even a 12-year-old had a better aim than him.

Thor however, "My niece! It's a joy to see you." he said, pulling the small girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle T," she tried to gasp for air. Thor was extremely strong. She could almost hear her rib cage cracking. "Please, let go of me. I have...to..Breath. "

Thor finally released Raven from the 'death hug', "my apologizes. I didn't expect you to be fragile. Asgardian children are known to be quite stronger than Midgardian ones."

"Well, I'm not exactly Asgardian now, am I?" Raven said, coughing up a little and continuing to gasp for air, "I think you broke my ribcage." She wheezed.

"You are Asgardian! And you are also half-gr—" Raven coughed before he could say anything. Thor sure has a loud mouth.

"Treaty Thor, treaty."

"Yes. Of course."

Meanwhile back in the Debriefing room...

"Why exactly are we sending Thor down there for interrogation?" Clint asked.

"Because," Steve replied," Thor slips his words from time to time. If we're lucky, he could accidentally mention something about the so calls treaty."

"Wow, spangles," Tony quipped, "you've been spending way too much time with Natasha. Is there something that I should know? Hmmm" he asked slyly.

Nat rolled her eyes. Knowing Stark, he was most likely thinking some perverted conclusions about the two of them, "Don't listen to him, Cap. Tony's just teasing."

"So there is something going on." Tony pointed out, "So, Capsicle. Is she good?"

"Good at what stark?" The oh-so-ever innocent Steve replies. "We just sparred a couple of times and it just so happens that she gives me pointers."

"Yes. I can see that you need that." He grinned maliciously. Steve only stared at him in confusion.

Natasha groaned, "It's better if you don't know, Rogers." She said,

"Tony. Shut up"

...

Raven's ADHD was acting up really bad. Thor would just keep on babbling all about Asgard and what a wondrous realm it was and how Raven was going to love it. She really didn't pay attention to most of what he said. The most that she caught from his loud voice was something about: Odin, Valhalla, warriors 3 and bilgesnipes? _Is that some kind of badger? Or..Instrument?_

"Your eyes are so much like your Father's." Thor said. Raven remained silent. Clearly she wanted that topic avoided.

"Let's not talk about...Loki. Shall we?" She said sadly, "it's a rather, touch-y subject."

"I'm sure your father loves you, Raven Winters" Thor insisted.

"Yeah right." She scoffs, "I'm sure that I can eat a whole pizza by myself but apparently I can't." She said, bleakly.

"If he really cared then he should have taken the responsibility to at least care for me. I was always running. If it wasn't from monsters it was from foster parents who in the end would always think that I was a freak!" Her voice increased in volume from all the anger. "He was a freaking god! For crying out loud. He could have done something. But no. He chose to leave me get eaten!"

"Raven—"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

For some reason, her chains were engulfed in a thin layer of frost.

Thor was eventually told to leave by Natasha and leave the girl to cool down a bit. It was kinda fitting when she said it.

Thor arrived in the Debriefing room, where all the Avengers were gathered. He sighed inwardly as he remembered the talk he had with his so called 'niece'.

"Spill. Now!" Natasha said coldly as soon as Thor entered the room.

Thor only shook his head, "I still cannot, Lady Natasha. The treaty—"

"Screw the treaty!" Stark said angrily, "a child shouldn't be going through that a lot. What was she taking about? Monsters? Foster homes? Faint scars? Have you seen that hoddie shirt that she wore?"

"Torn to shreds." Bruce finished for him.

"Thor it would be very helpful if you would tell us." Said Steve.

Suddenly thunder rumbled. And everyone gave Thor strange looks.

"I cannot. My friends, he has given me a warning." Thor said, looking scared.

Now who exactly could scare a thunder-god from another realm?

"But I bet Lady Natasha can figure it out."

Natasha gave an exasperated sigh and left the room cursing in Russian.

A master spy like her should be able to crack her secrets pretty easily but when she got there, Raven refused to answer the questions that would cause her to accidentally spill the answers.

"Look kid, Daddy bailed up on you. I get it." She said, sitting across Raven, with her legs crossed.

Natasha expected her to snap and spill her life story. She didn't. She remained calm and stared at Natasha with those bright green orbs of her. If Nat looked closely, she could see the swirling mist inside.

It was both beautiful and weird.

"But are you really going to let this ruin your life. Loki held a grudge between his dad and brother. Look where that got him."

Silence and a scowl on Raven's face.

Natasha groaned mentally. An interrogation is useless once the suspect refuses to talk. Of course there are other _ways_ to get the girl to talk but Thor and Steve would kill her if she tried to take out her fingernails and torture her to get some answers.

Plus, she was 13.

Natasha was a changed woman now. Torturing children will add up to the red ledger she's been trying to wipe off.

"I mean, look at Tony." She added, "Sure he was a genius, but he had problems; got drunk, was a playboy, and became an overgrown man-child."

_"Don't bring me into this, Nat!" _Tony yelled over to the comms. While the rest of the Avenger were giving Tony loud snickers.

Raven though gave soft chuckle of agreement.

"The thing is...we want to help you." Raven raised an eyebrow. What sort of help was she going to get anyway?

She mentally scoffs.' Helping me get trap in a cell for the rest of my life that is.' She thought.

So far, Raven wasn't going to spill all her secrets to Natasha. She knew what the super spy was doing. Natasha was waiting for the right moment for her to snap.

Smart. But this was the kind of trick she normally uses. Overall, Raven managed to keep a compose demeanor. She knew she had to be careful with Natasha. "You almost burned a quarter of San Francisco, endangered the lives of innocent civilians. Is that what you want? All because some…relative told you to do it." Nat said, keeping a straight face.

This was supposed to be the part where Raven was going to say: "I just destroyed a monster's weapon's forge of the enemy from the upcoming war in 4 years. You should be thanking me, you dolt!" But Raven held back, knowing that Natasha was going to find out everything.

"Tell me." Nat started," what was the reason?"

Raven only shrugged, "Sometimes I like spilling secrets. And sometimes I don't." she spoke.

"So you're labeling this as a secret that you shouldn't tell."

"It's a secret that has been kept for thousands of years. My mother has been keeping it that way ever since."

"You're mother?"

"Oopps...Not telling." She said, cheekily, "but if you would just put together all the pieces of hints that I gave you and Google the answer. I'm sure you'll find it soon enough."

Nat decided to change the subject, "Do you believe in Norse Mythology?" It was a start even thought it sounded something unlike her.

Raven shrugged, "Well, Thor and Loki are real. Although I admit the one's written on the books are far-fetched. The writers stretched the truth a little bit don't you think? Was it ever in the myths that Loki was a frost giant?"

"And how did you know he was a frost giant?" Natasha asked skeptically.

"If I answer that then you're going to know bit by bit about my past and use it against me."

Clever girl.

"Soooo…I'm just going to say that, I read."

"But, weren't you dyslexic? And you're cell had Greek writing on it. If you can't even read English properly then I don't get why you can read Greek." Nat said carefully. It didn't make sense at all.

Dyslexic kids were supposed to have a hard time reading whether it was English or any kind of language.

But then again, Raven could be lying.

"What if I lied?" Raven said coolly, she pursed her lips, "how can you even tell if I was telling the truth?"

Raven was making it hard for Natasha to read her expression. Unlike Loki who lied while sporting a cheeky and smug expression on his face, Raven didn't have that.

She looked absolutely serious.

"Are you?" Nat said carefully. From experience; when people their heart would beat faster, get all sweaty, stutter, look from the left or do random things with their hands of face. Sometimes they had the glint in their eyes. But Raven was having none of that. She only looked at Natasha like she was telling the truth.

She shrugged, "How can you even tell if everything I said was all a lie? That Loki wasn't really my father. That everything I said up until now was made up—a scheme. For one of Loki's plans to escape Asgard."

Raven noticed the change of Natasha's body language. She became wary of everything that she said.

"You didn't even stop to think of all the possibilities." Raven continued, "For all we know, I was merely acting."

Natasha tensed up. She forgot that one very important variable. Loki was a shape shifter. He could be at two places at once.

What if Raven was actually Loki? A clone—an astral projection of himself.

There was something messing with Natasha's brain and vision making it harder to concentrate and think of all of the possibilities on her head. She could almost feel a smoky mist in her brain.

"What are you implying?" Nat didn't know what to say anymore.

"I deceive people, Natasha." She said smoothly, "You of all people should know what to do."

The worst thing that could happen was; she was going to believe the kid.

And she did. She actually believed Raven. She didn't know how she did it but Nat started to believe Raven's assumptions. She didn't move. Her breathing was the only sound that she heard so far from the cell.

_"Nat." _Clint spoke through the comms, _"I think you should get out of there." _He said. A tone of worry in his voice.

She didn't say anything. Nat simply arose from his seat, nodding absently as she did.

"Oh and before you leave…" Raven said, "Call in Fury for me. I need to talk to him."

Nat nodded again. She didn't even bother to ask why.

Natasha left the cell with a broken mind.

'What did she do to me?'

**check out my other story about Raven and how the lightning thief would turn out if she was in the picture. **

**Title: Little Snow trickster: The Lightning thief.**


End file.
